Pink Magnolias
by Longtail Ranger
Summary: For Jujubee-edits on Tumblr and YouTube. Lottie experiences a strange disease know as Hanahaki, when she meets Rico at a party. She falls in love with him. Of course a spoiled girl will try to have her fairytale dream come true. Will Rico feel the same or will Lottie die because of her tragic love disease?
1. Blood and Magnolias.

**The following story is rated T for teen. This may contain lots of gore. If you are not into this kind of stuff, I suggest you not to read because it will be graphic as can be. You have been WARNED!**

**Before we start, I need to point out this one thing: THIS IS NOT MY IDEA! THIS GOES TO JU-JU BEE EDITS ON YOUTUBE AND TUMBLR!!! HE GAVE ME PERMISSION TO DO THIS. NOW SHOW HIM SOME LOVE! It has been many years since I've seen The Princess and the Frog. So bare with me please!**

It was an important night. It wasn't that important to Charlotte (Lottie for short) La Buff (I'd be damned if it didn't spell that right). Lottie's father, or "Big Daddy", had set up a party to invite young men from different Disney movies to be Lottie's boyfriend. All Lottie wanted was someone to love. She did learn her lesson in her movie from her best friend, Tiana. "Fariy Tales can come true, you just have to make them happen!" Lottie did believe in fairy tales when she was little. Even to this day! But she wanted to take her childhood friend's advice this time. So far Aladdin and Hercules tried to hit on her. Lottie wasn't having it. She knew very well those boys had girlfriends of their own. "Mother of mercy," she said to herself. "All I want is a gentleman who knows how to treat a lady. Someone who is underappreciated and unlike all these disney guys I know!" That was all in her dreams. "Oh what am I doin'?!" she yelled. Folks were to busy dancing to notice her outburst. "I might as well go to bed early!" She was about to run up the steps when it started to thunder. Dark clouds covered the moon. Everyone stayed still, silent and frightened. Lottie stayed where she was. Her heart was racing! She was startled. She was afraid. It somehow made her happy? She liked this? _Is it gonna rain awfully bad tonight?!_ She thought shaking in her pink ball gown. Then it got worst. Everyone panicked. Then dust filled the yard. A dark silhouette of a man on a horse appeared. Lottie saw the whole thing. Who was this stranger? The dust cleared. The disney guests were unamused. They started to leave. Lottie was confused. _Why is almost everyone leavin'? _She thought. Other disney folks didn't know who this man was. He looked aggravated and meant business. This man had black hair (you could almost tell it was messy like you see in animes), a large brown coat that looked like it almost didn't fit him well, a large dark tan hat, blue jeans, red bandana around his neck, black gloves, shirt and boots to match. You could tell he had the horses in the back. A passing fly flew by him. The stranger grabed it and hushed it. Lottie was a amazed. The fly apologized sheepishly and flew off without noise.

The man just rested upon his horse. Lottie thought it would be unlady-like if she didn't say hello. She walked up to him with caution. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The man got off of his horse. "Why, goodevenin'!" Lottie greeted. "I'm Charlotte La Buff! Lottie for short! And you are?" This cowboy looking guy leaned in close to her. "Rico." he whispered softly. _His voice is so...gentle yet strict._ Lottie thought. "Oh my Lord! I love your costume!" Lottie fangirled. Rico gave her a look of confusion. "Costume?" he said. "This is my actual clothes." Lottie blushed. "Oh sorry honey!" she apologized. _That was so stupid of me!_ She thought. Most of the guests were making faces and whispering. _What's their problem?_ Lottie thought. "How come I never saw you before? Were you invited?" Lottie asked. "No," Rico awsnered. "I showed up because I can and want to. You got a problem with that or what?" Lottie couldn't believe it. No man had ever talked to her like that! It was the rudest thing she ever experienced! She loved it! _He's not like this rest is he? _She thought.

Lottie grabbed both of Rico's hands. "I know we just met, but would ya like to dance?" she asked giving him a sweet look. "Do ya know The Charleston? If not I could teach ya!" Rico just looked at her. Then he looked around. His serious expression never changed. Then he looked back at Lottie. "Maybe later." Lottie was a little disappointed, but she refused to show it. He turned away to find his horse eating muffins at the snack table. Everyone was disgusted. Rico got atop his horse. He left without a word. "Come back..." Lottie whispered under her breath. She knew he couldn't hear her. That was maybe for the best. Lottie ran up the stairs in a flustered rush. It was almost 9:45 pm anyway. When she arrived at her room, she got dressed into her pink PJs. She looked out of her window. Everyone was leaving. That didn't bother her too much. What really caught her eye, was the magnolia trees. They were in bloom early this year. "How lovely!" Lottie raved to herself. "Goodness! Is it cold or what?" Lottie decided to get in bed and sleep. Then her head started hurting. It didn't bother her at first. Unfortunately, it got worst. At soon as it started it stopped.

The next morning.

Lottie woke up from her sleep in chills. Her headache returned. "Must be flu season." she said to herself as she picked out a nice red longsleve dress. _I wonder if her likes a girl in red. _She thought as she took off her PJs. "I want to see him ag-" She would have finished her sentence if she wasn't interupted by an awful cough. She felt a warm funny tasting liquid fill in her throat that came into her mouth. There was more than just that. Her cough continued. It was in her mouth now. Lottie coughed it up and caught it in her hands. She was horrified to see it. A dark shade of red blood covered a pink magnolia flower. Lottie wanted to scream on top of her lungs. No. That was a bad idea. What if someone came in to see what was the matter and saw this? She held the bloody flower in her hand, shaken. The blood from the flower dripped from her hands to the rug. Lottie was too traumatised to care. It almost drove her to tears. She realised blood was leaving her mouth and ran down her neck. The chills returned. Lottie just dropped the flower still traumatized without thinking.

She grabbed a pink handkerchief from her vanity to clean herself up with. She picked up the bloody flower in disgust. She had to get rid of evidence. How? Lottie looked around her room. She found a wooden box with a lock on it that sat on her shelf. It looked unused. She knew where the key was. She opened her dresser drawer. There was a single key. Without hesitance, Lottie opened the empty box. Then put the bloody flower inside. She locked the box a hid it under her bed. _They'll never know. No one will ever know. Most importantly, he will never know. _She thought. Then the urge to cough hit her like a baseball hitting a window. "Not this time!" she fought back determined. She went in the dining room. She found her father eating breakfast. "Why good mornin' my princess!" he greeted. "I heard it rained last night. Strange, because there was lot of dust in the yard." Lottie's heartrate rose up. The chills got worst and so did her urge to cough. "Oh Big Daddy, it didn't rain!" said Lottie as she could feel herself getting excited again. "That was a newcomer. He came to the party last night! He only stayed for a short amount of time." Big Daddy almost choaked on his breakfast. "Ya mean to tell me ya have a lover?" he joked. "You could stay that again." Lottie replied sheepishly. She could feel something big fill in her mouth. It got worst when she tried to talk. "What's his name?" her father asked. "Rico." Lottie whispered in response. "He's so mysterious and suave."

"Is he now?"

"He sure is!" The lumpy feeling in her throat turned into pain. She could taste blood. Lottie wanted to see Rico again. Hopefully she will see him the next time he shows up whenever her father hosts another party for her. "Oh Big Daddy, ya should've seen him!" Her father listened carefully. "He was taller than me! He was a handsome cowboy! He had a horse too! And his clothes were almost covered in dust! He's one tall glass of water!" Big Daddy chuckled, "Maybe I will get to meet him someday. And Charlotte,"

"Yeah Big Daddy?"

"Ya got a little somethin' on your mouth." Lottie panicked. She knew what it was. She immediately wiped her mouth with her dress sleeve. "I'm sure it wasn't nothin'!" Lottie went back to her room and locked the door. "There's somethin' about that gal of mine." said Big Daddy as took a bite of toast.

Lottie let it all out. Pink magnolias and blood spilled from her mouth into her hands. Her throat and mouth had scars and were bloody. She got blood on her dress too. She touched her forehead. It was hot. She was still cold. "It's nothin'." she told herself. "This isn't real. I'm in no fairytale, I'm in reality. This- whatever it is, it's not real. I must be goin' crazier than a party gone off the hook!" Lottie put the flowers in the wooden box from under her bed. She put it back when the bloody job was done. "I'm fine. I'm ok. I just need to focus on my cowboy crush. Mayb-" Lottie was interpreted when she felt she lost her balance. She stumbled. Everything was going black. She could feel herself turning into ice. She couldn't speak. She just let herself fall to the floor uncontrollably. She was too weak to get back up. _My lord!What is goin' on?! _She thought. The room was spinning. Lottie got back on her feet. She searched through her closet for a clean dress. She found an orange one then put it on. And a small brown coat. _He was wearin' one too!_ She thought. The dizziness returned. _Nevermind._ Lottie put on a pink hat and sunglasses. She opened her door and walked quietly down the hallway. "I should tell Big Daddy..." she said. "It'll be fine!"

She was out of the mansion. "I have to keep a low profile. Where's that Library again?" It took Lottie about 10 minutes to find her destination. She ran in. Belle was working behind the counter. "Good morning, Charlotte." Belle greeted in a whisper. "Mornin' Belle, look I need a book on diseases." Belle pulled out a few books from the bookshelf behind her. "Why diseases if you don't mind me asking?" asked Belle. Lottie broke a sweat. "It's- well, I think I'm goin' a bit under the weather." she replied. _I hope it's nothin' more than that. _Belle sorted through the books. "Sorry to hear that. These are about rare illnesses, origin and how to cure with home remedies." Lottie was absorbed in interest. Whatever it was she had, it had to be something about it in that book. "I think I'll check that one out!" Belle stamped the inside of the book. "Due next month." she said. Lottie thanked her and ran home.

Lottie opened the door and sneaked through the hallway. "Where were you, Missy?" Lottie turned around with a startle. It was her father. "Oh, Big Daddy!" said Lottie about to loose her cool. "I was out. I went to the library. I meant to tell ya but I was in such a rush." Big Daddy looked at the book she was holding. "So you did?" he said, not paying attention to the title. "Ok, then. Just wanted to make sure nothin' bad happened." He walked away. Lottie found her room. She shut the door behind her and locked it. "That was close." she said nervously. "I thought I had to lie to him!" Lottie may be spoiled, but she could never do such a thing to her father. Ironically in this case, she's been hiding whatever she has from him. That's maybe for the best. Who knows what he would do if he found out. Lottie began to read the book. She flipped through many pages to find out what she had. Then she found it!

A page read: "Hanahaki". "This disease occurred when a lover has a crush on another. But feared they would never love them back. In result, the victim coughts up or throws up flower petals (and whole flowers too), usually covered in blood. The flower is the victim's favorite color or flower. Hanahaki may also cause chills, weak balance, headaches, blackouts, dizziness and eventually death."

Lottie was terrified. She didn't want to die before she got to know Rico better. There had to be a cure. She kept reading. The books said "the flowers would grow in the lungs, or around the heart, or in the stomach. Don't swallow the flowers, it will cause pain, shredding and tearing in the organs, throat and or mouth. Over time it will get worst. It depends on how much the victim thinks about his or her love interest. It can be cured when the love interest returns feelings in a powerful romantic way. Friendship will not be enough!" Lottie closed the book. She had to think. Only she can cure this herself. Then she remembered what Tianna said. "This is my fairytale." said Lottie. "I can't have no knight to save me! I gotta do this myself!" Then the idea hit her. "I can only see Rico if I host a ball. I'll ju-" She threw up bloody magnolias again. "I better clean this up."

Lottie cleaned up her mess. She went to find her father. This time he was in the living room, reading todays paper. "BIG DADDY! BIG DADDY! BIG DADDY!" Lottie shouted. "What is it sugar?" he asked. "I want to throw 2 parties a month so I can see my Rico again! Please! Please! Please, Big Daddy!" Lottie begged. "Seems expensive, but anything for my little princess!" said Big Daddy. Lottie embraced her father in hugs and kisses. Her hugs were so big, he almost choked. "They would be this month till July! The party will be held on this month of February 28!" Lottie was so excited she almost didn't feel her urge to cough up flowers. "Heck! We better get stuff arranged now!" Lottie grabbed her purse and headed out the door. "What am I gonna do with her?" said Big Daddy as he arose from his chair to follow his spoiled daughter.

Howdy Everyone! Happy early Valentine's Day! I just HAD to publish this! Don't worry, I'm working on other stories too whenever I can. I've been having strange bugs lately. It's where sometimes I can't type in bold or italic. I just want to thank Jujubee-edits for letting me write this. It was his idea for the Lottie and Rico paring. I only seen The Princess and the Frog when it came out on DVD. Yes, I did almost love it like I do with Home on the Range. The DVD was thrown out years ago because of my stupid religion. Oh well, stuff happens. I try to write about Lottie and whatever from memorie. I know she's the way she is mentioned in here and her lifestyle. I just want to say thanks for reading. Good night y'all!


	2. Control Yourself

On the way to the store, Lottie fangirled about her plan. _It will be a success!_ She told herself. "Daddy drive faster before other shoppers get the good decorations!" she ordered her father. "Now Charlotte, I can't drive that fast or I'll get pulled over." her father replied sternly. Lottie folded her arms. "Ok-" she almost coughed. _Not now. Not here. Not today. _She told herself. She could feel the flowers form a lump inside her throat. How painful it was. It was like she ate knives for breakfast. She had to keep it together. Just only for an hour or 2. If she could last that long.

They arrived at the store that sold decorations for parties and other special occasions. Lottie got out of the car. "C'mon Big Daddy!" she gushed in overwhelming excitement. "There's gonna be competition for the pretty lookin' balloons, tablecloths and such!" She ran into the store. "Charlotte wait for me!" her father called out. "That girl, I swear! What makes her tick?"

Inside, Lottie was picking out whatever decorations that were pink. "Lord! I need all the pink in the world!" she said. Lottie put whatever decorations that were pink in the shopping cart. "Oh my Lord! We should have different themes like Alice in Wonderland! Sailor Moon! Cinderella! Star Wars! How about Homest-" Lottie felt something in her mouth. She took it out. Her worst fear: A single flower petal. The pain in her throat started to swell. "Charlotte!" a voice called her name. She knew that voice. It was her father of course. He wasn't too far away. Now was the time. Lottie left everything where it was without thinking. She found the lady's room. No one was in the other stalls. It was just her. She locked the door just in case someone would come in. There was a trashcan. Lottie felt the flowers coming into her mouth from her throat without control. She had to do it. The bloody flowers left her mouth after every cough. There was a lot. The trashcan was approximately overflowing with blood and Magnolias. _Should I flush it? No, that's worst. It might clog._ Lottie panicked. She had no choice but to leave it. _Maybe they won't notice?_ She thought. "Screw this! Back to shoppin'!" she said as she left the bathroom.

Lottie found her cart. Her father still had to be looking for her. She didn't dwell on it too much. She took her cart to the dresses section. She picked out a pink-red flapper dress. It was the 1920s after all. Lottie could picture herself in that dress dancing with Rico. He would perhaps wear a tuxedo or whatever fancy stuff cowboys wear to dances. Then a sharp pain in her heart stabbed her like a knife. _I'm fine._ She told herself. _Hanahaki doesn't exist!_ "Charlotte!" Lottie turned around. Her father stood there unmoved. "Before ya say anythin', I was in the lady's room." Her father turned pink. "You're buyin' all of this?!" he changed the subject, pointing to the cart that was stuffed overflowing with pink decorations and dresses. "We sure are!" Lottie exclaimed. "I gotta look good to impress my certain somebody! A gal needs her cowboy!"

Lottie and her father payed for everything. When they got home, Lottie began to write the invitations. She made sure everyone would get the chance to come. Especially Rico. There was all of people she wanted to not feel left out. She understood if Tiana couldn't come because she was busy living her life long dream with Naveen. The party was almost a week and a few days away. She had to mail the invitations tomorrow or sooner. Lottie took out the dresses she bought. They were perfect for any flapper to wear. _Does Rico know anything about flappers or dressin' up?_ Lottie thought as she held a pink and red dress. _What movie is he from anyway?_ She thought. Then Lottie realised a flaw in her plan. She took the envelope with Rico's name on it. "I don't know where he lives..." she said shamefully. Flowers poured out of Lottie's mouth uncontrollably. When it was over she was too frantic to move. She just stared at the magnolias on the floor. Lottie couldn't take it anymore. She made sure her door was locked. Then she took her secret box from under her bed. She filled it until she couldn't anymore. "Now what do I do?" she said practically in tears. She looked around her room for a trashcan. She found a medium sized one. She put the box (it didn't mean much to her anyway) and the rest of the flowers in it. Then she put the trashcan in the deepest part of her closet (it was very big for a closet).

The light in the room faded fast. The moon could be seen from the window. "Is it that late already?" said Lottie. She got dressed into her PJs. The envelope with Rico's name on it was sitting on Lottie's desk where she left it before "it" happened. She picked up the envelope. _I'll give it to him when I see him._ She thought sadly as she put the invitation under her pillow for safe keeping; it somehow made her feel safe from her disease.

The next morning.

Lottie woke up with the sunshine on her face. Her vision was blurred and her PJs and blanket were wet? _Did I wet the bed?! I'm to old for that__!_ She panicked in embarrassment. It took a while for her vision to regain. She didn't wet the bed. It was worst. Magnolias and blood soaked sheets were surrounding her. "I must have coughed in my sleep." said Lottie. Lottie got out of bed and cleaned her mess up. She took off her bloody PJs and put on an fuchsia colored dress. She took everything off of her bed and quietly carried it into the laundry room. She noticed her father was gone. She figured he out doing whatever it was he did. It was 9:56 am. The post office was open. Lottie took her purse and stuffed the invitations in it. There was no room for Rico's. She had no choice but to put in her bra. That didn't bother her because she was used to putting napkins in it whenever she was sweating like a sinner in church.

Lottie walked out of her mansion, carrying her purse in one hand and a trashbag in the other. She shoved the trashbag in the trashcan that stood outside the front yard. "Out of sight out of mine." she said in disgust. The chills rushed through her body again. "If I can't cure it now, I can at least treat these flu-like symptoms." On her walk, Lottie found a mailbox near a pharmacy. "How convenient!" she extolled. She mailed the invitations. Then went inside the pharmacy. There was barely anyone inside. At least she didn't have to wait in a long line. Lottie looked in the medicine section for colds and flu. There were pills, vitamins and other medications. To Lottie's surprise, there was someone she never thought she would see (especially at a place like this). It was Rico! He had his back turned. He seemed busy looking at cough syrup? Lottie rushed quietly behind him. "Well cowboy, what brings you into these parts?"

Rico turned around. Lottie couldn't help but smile and trying to control herself at the same time. It was hard. "What the hell?" he said. "Howdy Rico darlin'!" Lottie greeted, trying to be like a cowgirl to impress him. "Funny to see you here."

"Hi Charlotte," Rico greeted back. Lottie could almost faint hearing Rico's mysterious voice. It was deep and fit his personality very well, even though Lottie may not know him too well. "Why are ya lookin' at medicine? Are ya sick?" Lottie asked with panic in her voice. "I'm just here to get medicine for a partner of mine."

"I'm here for that too! There been a cold goin' around here." she lied a bit so Rico won't know the truth. He probably wouldn't want to be around her if she said she was a little under the weather. She was MORE than just "a little under the weather". "I thought it would be a good idea if I got some cough syrup just in case." Rico gave her a look of suspicion. He could tell she looked a little pale from last time he saw her. He didn't really care. Lottie could feel a cold sweat about to break from her forehead. She reached her hand in her bra. She pulled out Rico's invitation. "This is for you!" She gave it to him. Rico turned a little pink. Then he put it in his coat. _Damn! He didn't read it right away! Maybe he'll read it later__?_ Lottie thought with hope in her heart. Lottie grabbed a bottle of cough syrup. "Why don't you come and vist me sometime?" she advised. "Maybe." Rico replied like it was just a normal question. Lottie's heart ached. Not only because of Rico's reply of "maybe", because of her hanahaki. "How about I pay for both of us?" Rico recommended. Lottie could feel her excitement rise. "You're a gentleman!" She hugged him. "Do you mind?!" Rico said in a strict and bothered tone. Lottie controlled herself. She gave a cringey giggle in embarrassment. Rico gave her a hateful glare. He took her hand and walked her to the checkout. He payed for the medicine. They both walked out of the store together.

Lottie tried to grab his hand. The thought of it comforted her and caused her to almost fall. Rico noticed and caught her just in time. "I'm taking you home." he said. His horse was tied to a lamppost. Rico helped Charlotte up on his horse. He untied the horse's reins and helped himself on. "Hang on." he ordered her. Lottie put her arms around him tightly. She couldn't really grasp onto him even if she wanted. She was so weak. They dashed along the streets leaving clouds of dust behind. Lottie loved this. The dust made her cough. Flower petals left her mouth. Rico was too busy to notice. _Thank God!_ She thought. They arrived at the mansion. Rico helped Lottie off his horse. "Thank y-" Rico put a finger on her mouth. "Sssshhhhh!" She was silent and her mind was left in his trance. He gave her the medicine. "You need rest." he whispered. "You'll still come see me again, right?" Lottie whispered back. Rico said no other words. He left her alone again like last time. It was like she wasn't ever there. Could he forget about her in such little time? Lottie found her room. Her father was still out. Lottie took her medicine to prevent her flower dilemma. She almost overdosed! It was enough to make her pass out again! Lottie found her book from the library. She re-read the page about hanahaki until she dozed off by accident.


	3. Love me not

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER MAY BE DISTURBING FOR SOME READERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

_Lottie turned on the faucet. The water didn't run. She turned it off and on again. There was a drip of water. Lottie got undressed. The water started to flow more. She got in the tub. Water started to slowly fill it. The water turned light pink. Lottie wasn't concerned. Then it's color became darker. It was almost a shade of red. The tub was halfway filled. Dark-red water gushed rapidly from the faucet. Lottie panicked. She was about to get out when vines covered in sharp thorns grabbed her. She tried to escape it's painful grasp. The vines pulled her back in the tub. She was screaming. But there was no sound coming out of her mouth. The vines constricted around her like a snake about to kill it's victim. Her nude body was covered in bloody scars. The vines opened Lottie's chest like a knife cutting into flesh. The pain was unbearable. No one could hear her disturbing screams for help. As her blood left her body, the tub was now overflowing with blood. More vines wrapped around her and covered her mouth. The vines were still cutting inside her chest like surgery. Lottie could see it all. There was her heart. It was beating fast from her fear. Pink magnolias were growing in and out around it. The thorns grew sharper on the vines. Lottie prepared herself for the worst. The vines stabbed her heart! Blood and flowers exploded from it! The vines uncovered Lottie's mouth. She threw up blood and flowers as bloody tears left her eyes. A tall and dark shadow appeared beside Lottie as she waited to die. It leaned in close to her. "Forget about me." it whispered in her ear._

Lottie woke up sweaty, cold, frantic and befuddled. She already found tears running down her face. It was dark outside. She assumed her father was still gone. Lottie continued to cry in trauma. She hugged one of her pillows, pretending it was Rico. She heavily cried. The magnolia petals left her mouth as she coughed in between her soft sobs. Good thing she had a small trashcan by her bed. If Rico didn't love Lottie back, she would be left to die. Lottie didn't want to die before she could tell her feelings. Patience is a venture as they say. "Free me." she said softly. More flower petals left her mouth at every thought of Rico or her virus. Lottie knew no one could help her. She continued to shed tears and vomit magnolias until she fell asleep again.

The next morning.

There was a knock at the door of Lottie's room. "Charlotte," said the voice behind the door. "It's me." It was Lottie's father. "Are you alright?" The knocking continued. Lottie was already up awake. She didn't want to answer. Her father didn't stop. Fed up, Lottie replied in a frustrated tone. "Yeah? I didn't get much sleep last night." There was silence. "Oh, sorry sugar. I came home very late last night. Before I came home I ran into someone who knew ya." Lottie figured it was Belle, Snow White or Cinderella. "I think his name was Rico?" She wasn't deaf. Lottie was struck in love. Flowers were about to explode out of her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow it. The petals sliced her mouth and throat as they were pushed back in her stomach. "T-that's his name..." Lottie replied, trying to hide the deep pain in her voice. "He said he ran into you, you were sick all of a sudden; then he took you back home." Lottie tasted blood, "That's what happened." Blood left her mouth as she spoke. "Ok. I hope ya feel better. I'll let ya sleep. Maybe you should have a bath later, it'll make ya fell better."

Lottie's father left. Lottie hugged her pillow tightly. "Do you like me or not?" she whispered to herself. Blood leaked from her lips. She wiped it off with her sleeve. "If only I could tell you how I feel if it wasn't for this stupid disease of mine." She reached for her trashcan. She threw up magnolias and blood. It was like a murder scene inside a can. Whole flowers and petals floated in the blood like lily pads on a pond. How it disgusted her to see such gore. Lottie pulled her covers over her head. She kept her pillow close to her. "I want you by my side so I can never feel alone again." she whispered as a tear fell from her eyes. Lottie stayed in bed for most of the day.

Later she finally got out of bed. She looked in her mirror. Her hair was messy and tangled, her lips were blood stained, darkness was under her eyes, her skin was pale. She knew makeup couldn't fix this. She looked like a zombie in a human costume. _Maybe I need a bath? _She thought. Lottie walked quietly to the bathroom. She didn't want her father to see her like this.

She opened the door. She closed it behind her and locked it. She turned on the faucet. It quickly filled the tub. Lottie was about to undress herself when she remembered her nightmare. All she could see was blood flowing and vines growing and from the faucet. The vines wrapped around her left foot. Lottie unplugged the drain. Water disappeared. She got on her knees. She watched the water like a lion on the prowl. _Turn red, I dare you!_ She thought. The water didn't turn red. That was impossible. Lottie rubbed her eyes. _I'm loosing it!_ Lottie went back to her room. She wanted to cry her eyes out again like a child. She knew crying wasn't going to solve her problems.

Days later.

Most of the week, Lottie was in her room all day long. She kept her door locked. Her bed was her sanctuary from the dark world. Her hanahaki was her source of depression. So far, 3 1/2 trashbags were filled to the brim with flowers and blood. She kept it all in her closet. Her father would question her if she took out the trash suspiciously. The trashbags were white; you could almost see the blood and bright pink flowers. Her father did check on her. Lottie told him she was busy or that she was ok. That wasn't important right now.

Tonight was the night of the party. Lottie was getting ready for later tonight. The backyard was decorated in shades of pink and light red party decorations. Lottie fixed her hair in her usual classic 20s flapper style. The phone rang. Lottie answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Lottie," it was Tianna. "Oh Tia, I'm glad you called me! Are ya ready for tonight?" Lottie asked excitedly. "Lottie, I don't think I can come. The restaurant is packed tonight. I don't mean to be rude, I don't think I can afford to close it. We need the money for the repairs from the storm months ago." Lottie was discouraged. "That's ok! Maybe next time?" On the other line Tianna was bewildered. "Next time? What do you mean by that?" Lottie giggled, "I'm having 2 parties next month after and so on until summer!"

"You are?!" Tianna replied dazed. "I know you're rich, but isn't that a little too expensive?" Lottie rolled her eyes, "Too expensive?" she taunted. "You wouldn't even understand why I do these things. You're always so damn busy livin' in your dreams and followin' your goals."

"Lottie I-"

Lottie hung up on her. Then guilt struck her. She was about to call Tianna back. _No. I got to much to worry about._ Lottie thought. The sky was turning a dark shade of blue. The tiny stars twinkled at her. "Oh evenin' star, I stopped believin' in ya a while ago. I ain't goin' back to some crazy kid fairytales." Lottie sprayed on a lot of her expensive perfume. It has been days since she took a bath. She was too afraid because of her nightmare. She did shower like a normal person. Lottie sprayed until she got a headache. _Maybe Rico won't notice?_ She thought. She put on extra makeup to be sure. Lottie looked at herself in the mirror. She sure did look good in her red top and short white skirt. She put on her pink earrings and put a pink feather in her hair.

Everyone who was invited arrived in the backyard. Swing music was playing. Lottie rushed downstairs to the backyard. At the steps, she waited for Rico. _He's coming! _She thought. Lottie pulled a few flower petals out of her mouth. Thank goodness everyone was busy dancing. She tossed them away. "Gross!" she said. "The hell with hanahaki!" Lottie tried to keep her voice down. No one could know. If Rico found out, god knows what will happen. After 28 minutes, not as many people showed up like last time. That didn't matter to Lottie. She only wanted to see Rico again. _Come visit me sometime._ Those were the words she remembered telling him. How she loved to talk to him even though it was in such short time.

Lottie poured herself some wine. She watched the guests dance with their sweethearts. The yearn to join them wouldn't leave her alone. If only Rico was here. _He should be here by now, shouldn't he?_ Lottie thought. None of Lottie's girlfriends showed up either. Loneliness filled her heart. She fought back the flowers as best as she could. Lottie looked around every 7 minutes. "Where are you?" she said worriedly. "I'm right here." Lottie turned around in hopes of who she thought it would be. To her disappointment, it wasn't who she thought it would be. It was Gaston. The scumbag gave her his uncharming smile. _I don't think I invited him._ Lottie thought. "About about you and me dance?" he urged. Lottie felt so uncomfortable. Belle told her all about this perverted creep. "No thanks," said Lottie. "I'm waitin' for someone else."

"Someone who I actually invited." she added in a smart mouth tone. _Rico please come._ Gaston wasn't amused. "I'm sure I'm better than whoever it is you are talking about." Lottie walked over to the table to get more wine. Gaston followed her like a stalker. "Please leave." she said softly. It was getting late already. Gaston decided to leave. He was mumbling something to himself. Whatever it was, Lottie didn't care. She continued to wait. _I guess the next 2 will be on March 13 and 26._ She thought. Everyone said goodbye to Lottie as they went home.

Lottie went back to her room in lonesomeness. She began to write the invitations for next month. She wrote the last one. It was Rico's. Lottie put it in her purse this time. She would have it with her next time she goes out. Maybe she will see him soon? Lottie went to bed. She pretended her pillow was Rico as she hugged it close to her. "Do you like Sailor Moon?" she asked as she fell asleep.

The next morning.

Lottie went out with her father to buy more party decorations and mail the invitations. Her father was packing the car with the decorations they just bought. Lottie went on about Rico. She was lucky she didn't cough flowers in front of her father. "Charlotte," said her father. "What the hell are these?" He pointed to 3 white trashbags that were almost colored pink and red. Lottie's heart dropped. "Big Daddy, these are just old stuff and trash from last night! I'll go throw them away." Lottie grabbed all 3 of the bags. She threw them in a dumpster nearby. Lottie remembered she put her bags in the car trunk this morning without her father noticing. Relief swept through her. Thank God he didn't look in them. Lottie came back looking anxious and suspicious. Her father looked at her like he knew her dirty secret. "Now we have get costumes and mail the invitations." Lottie ordered as she got in the car. Big Daddy started the car.

"How about I mail the invitations while you buy costumes?" suggested Big Daddy. Lottie thought for a moment. "That's fine! You can drop me off at the costume store and I'll meet ya home."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Lottie checked her purse. Inside were Rico's invitation. The others were put in a small cardboard box that sat alone in the back seat. Lottie kept her purse all to herself, thinking all about Rico until she could feel flower petals forming in her throat.

An hour later, Big Daddy dropped Lottie off at the costume store. Lottie rushed in to find Sailor Moon costumes. She recalled writing "Come dressed as a Sailor Moon character" on each and every invitation. Lottie found many Sailor Moon costumes. There were ones of every character in any size. Lottie picked out Sailor Moon's suit, transformation brooch and Moon Stick. She could picture herself as the pretty guardian in a sailor suit. Lottie figured she could do her hair in odango style like the classic clumsy Usagi. Lottie payed for everything. She walked out of the store daydreaming that she was in Princess Serenity's dress, on the moon, dancing with Rico who was dressed as Prince Endymion. Then reality caught up to her when she saw rushing cars pass by her while blowing their horns. Lottie was pulled back from the dangerous streets before she could process what was happening. She turned around to see who it was that saved her life. "Rico?" It was him. He still had his hands grabbing her arms. He gave her a disappointed look. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he said. Lottie was still in silence. Rico hugged her close to him tightly. He didn't want to let her go. "Don't you know it's dangerous to walk in the streets without looking both ways?! Be careful next time!" he scolded her. "Thanks for saving me..." Lottie thanked him awkwardly. "Damnit Charlotte! You're to cute to die in this crazy world!" After his comment, Rico immediately covered his mouth; sweating and almost turning pink. Lottie's heart was in a flutter. "You like me?" she gushed. "I never said that!" Rico corrected her in response. Lottie's heart sank. She almost couldn't breathe. She tried to hide her disappointment. "I best be on my way."

Rico picked Lottie up before she could make another move. "Hell no! I'm taking you home!" he confined her from going home by herself with no one to protect her. Lottie couldn't fight the urge to put her arms around his neck. She was fighting the flowers as best as she could. _Leave me be._ She thought. Rico helped Lottie up his horse. "I have to admit this is so nice!" she hooted in such joy as Rico got on. "What's so nice about me taking you home?" he asked. Lottie couldn't tell the true reason why she felt this way. It was too soon. "Because," she began. "I like it when you're so darn... edgey. It makes ya cute." Rico blushed a bit. He almost smiled, but it quickly turned into a sour frown. "You're crazy Charlotte."

_Do you like me or not?_ Lottie thought as they rode back to her house. On they way, Lottie hugged Rico lightly. She didn't want it to end. Sooner or later they arrived. "It was nice seein' ya again." said Charlotte. "I almost forgot!" Lottie reached for her purse. At the same time, Rico blushed while covering his eyes, thinking she was going to pull something out of her bra again. Lottie pulled the invitation out from her purse. "It's for you! I hope you come this time. Why are you coverin' your eyes?" Rico uncovered his eyes. He took the invitation and put it in his coat. "Please say you'll come!" Lottie begged. "Maybe." that was his only word. Rico rode off. Lottie took her things and went inside. _He doesn't like me. Does he?_

**Howdy my beloved readers! Sorry if the first part of the chapter was too disturbing. I try to stick to the trope without overdoing it like always. Hanahaki is meant to be a horror and gore trope anyway. May I say this one thing? Can we PLEASE bring Flappers back? It's basically the 20s all over again (sort of) and I am doing as much research about The Princess and the Frog as possible to jog my childhood memories. The reason why I don't have the movie anymore is because of my stupid religion. I only seen it a year after it came out on DVD. Enough about me ranting. Sorry if the chapter is too long. I try to write chapters not too short and not too long. If you're like me, you can loose interest quickly. I blame my "condition". Have a good night and see ya on down the trail. God bless.**


	4. Sailor Magnolias

As Lottie went inside her house, all she could think about was Rico. She doubted he loved her. She couldn't tell if he was playing hard to get or doesn't feel the same. The flowers were causing much more pain. Lottie quickly rushed to her room without hesitation. She figured she arrived home before her father. The feeling to let it all out disappeared all of a sudden. Lottie took out her costume to try it on. It was just her right size. She was deeply in love with how she looked. She couldn't wait for the time to come when she would dance with her fictional Tuxedo Mask (Rico obviously). But the doubt hit her. Maybe Rico isn't a fan of Sailor Moon like Lottie? _He's not going come to a party that's based off of a girly 90s anime._ Lottie thought. _He's so strict, serious and many more things that I'm not. Maybe I ain't his type? I guess that explains why he's so distant. But he saved my life and acts sort of strange around me. Wait, I've never seen him with anybody else. Are we just "friends"? _Lottie coughed up flowers. She was too caught up in her thoughts too care this time._ He did call me cute__.__ Isn't that what people in the "friend zone" say? _Magnolias continued to leave Lottie's mouth. How ashamed she was to have such an illness and to be confused about someone she thought who barely had feelings for her.

"Charlotte, I'm home."

Lottie gathered herself together. She stuffed the flowers in a trashcan. Then she hid it in her closet. Lottie stepped outside of her room. "You mailed them?" she asked. "Yes." her father replied. Lottie embraced him in a tight fangirl hug until he choked.

The night of March 13.

The moon shined high in the sky. Lottie was fixing her hair. It was in 2 small buns like the real Sailor Moon. Her hair wasn't long enough to leave pigtails. At least it was better than nothing. Lottie grabbed one of her props. "Moon prism power: MAKE UP!" She pretended to transform as she was spinning around in one place. But she knew that wasn't helping because she was still in her undergarments. Lottie actually got dressed in her costume in annoyance. She grabbed her moonstick as she ran to the backyard to meet her Tuxedo Mask. If he would come...

The guests were dressed as the cast from the anime. There were the inner and outer senshi and others. With the excitement filled in her heart, Lottie waited under the moonlight. _HE'S COMIN'! HE'S COMIN'! _She fangirled. _What if he doesn't? Oh yes he will!_ "Charlotte!" Lottie turned around. It was Belle as Sailor Jupiter, Snow White as Mercury, Aurora as Venus. They gazed at Lottie. "You look so cute!" gushed Snow White. "Thank y'all so much for comin'," said Lottie. "You have no idea how excited I am!"

"Where's Tianna?" Belle questioned. Lottie recalled that one night. Her guilty emotions wouldn't leave her alone. "I think she's busy..." she lied in response. To be honest, Lottie wasn't sure what Tianna was doing. The last time she talked to her was the night of the last party. "What a shame." said Aurora. "It'll be ok!" Lottie changed the subject. "My special someone is comin'!" The girls came closer to Lottie. "Who is it?" they asked playfully. "You'll see once he comes!" said Lottie. _I hope..._ The wind blew harshly. Dark clouds covered the moon. "It's going to rain!" said Aurora. "No. It's not." Lottie said. She felt her heart beat fast again. It reminded her of the last time it happened. "He's coming." she announced softly. The girls and the guests took cover in fear a storm was happening. Dust filled the backyard. Once it cleared, Lottie could see his shadow. There he was. He was well dressed as Tuxedo Mask, waiting for Lottie. Lottie ran up to him as Rico got off his horse. She jumped in his arms. Rico caught her, almost falling over. "I'm so glad you came!" Lottie gushed as she embraced Rico in her strong hugs. "Me too..." he replied softly. "I didn't think you'd like Sailor Moon." Lottie snickered in a playful way. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Rico divulged. More doubts returned. _What did he mean by that?_ "I want ya to meet my friends!" said Lottie. She pulled Rico by the hand in excitement. "Slow down Charlotte!" Rico snapped. "Girls! This is who I was talking about!" Lottie shouted. "His name is Rico by the way." Lottie said hugging Rico close to her. Her friends started. "Nice to meet you!" Snow White greeted. "Rico, that is Snow White." said Lottie. "I know," he replied. "I know all of these girls. Sort of." he added in an awkward tone. It was all awkward silence. "I think I'll just be over here!" said Belle pointing to the drinks table. She walked away. The others joined her.

_What was that about?_ Lottie thought. She turned to Rico again. "Ya wanna dance? Or should I say: In the name of the moon, I'll dance with you!" Rico hesitated. "I'm not much of a dancer." Lottie got closer, "I could teach ya." she suggested. "I don't know Charlotte," Rico protested. "There's so many people here and they're starring at me." Most of everyone was starring. "Let them." Lottie retorted. She put Rico's hands around her waist and put her hands on his shoulders. "Is this right?" he asked. "Yes. All ya gotta do is follow my lead!" Lottie encouraged. She showed him the way. She was slowly stepping side to side like it was an 80s high school prom like you see in cheesy movies. Everyone watched them. "Are you enjoying this?" Lottie asked softly. "Don't speak," Rico uttered. "Why?" Lottie asked. "Because... your smile speaks for you." Rico disclosed. Lottie was overwhelmed by his charm. She couldn't help falling in love with him. "Will you come next time?" Rico stopped dancing. "I-" he stuttered. "Who knows?" That was all he said. _Really? Just those 2 words?!_ Lottie knew he was playing hard to get. "What movie are you from? I know we may not know each other too well. Why are you so distant? What makes you insecure?" Lottie was asking too many questions at once. If only she could see his actual expressions in his eyes through that white mask he's wearing. "Calm down and enjoy the dance." he nagged. That wasn't going to stop her. "Do you have any friends?" Lottie questioned. "Only a few." _Yes! Now he'll talk!_ Lottie thought in victory. "Maybe I'd get to meet them someday?" said Lottie. Rico frowned, "Charlotte, you don't want to meet them." He was doing it again. "Why not?"

"They're like me. They're not like everyone else. You wouldn't like them."

"Yes I would! I'd love to meet your family too!"

"Oh Sailor Moon, you're too cute when you ask questions."

"Sailor Moon". _He called me Sailor Moon. And he called me cute too!_ "Ya think I'm cute?" Lottie exclaimed. Rico blushed. He hid his face in embarrassment despite wearing a mask. "Maybe." he replied. "I'll come right back." Rico left. Lottie was even more in love with him. She walked over to the drinks table to get some champagne. She looked around. Everyone was enjoying their time. But where were her friends? Did they leave early without telling her? It was almost getting late anyway. About 3 minutes later, Rico came back. Lottie was already intoxicated from the champagne. "Charlotte, are you ok?" Rico asked. "Oh me? I'm ok!" Lottie extolled. "Havin' too much of a damn good time is all when you're around me!" Everyone started to gossip. Rico gave Lottie a flower. It was a black rose. "How... lovely!" Lottie replied drunk and awkwardly. "I'm not sure if I said this before but... you're invited on the 26 of this month and April 2. Everyone is! I think?" she added in a cringey tone. Lottie passed out. Rico caught her before she hit the ground. She was out. "Charlotte? Wake up!" Rico demanded. He shook her gently. Lottie wasn't waking up. "That's enough for tonight. You fought the bad guys well Sailor Moon." he joked. Rico carried Lottie up the steps to the house. It took him forever to find her room. "Damn, it's pinker in real life than in the movie." he said to himself. Rico tucked Lottie in her bed gently, cautious to not wake the sleeping pretty guardian up. "I'll come back when the time is right." he whispered. Rico got closer to Lottie. And closer. He changed his mind. Rico turned off the lights. Then escorted himself out of Lottie's room as he shut the door.

The next morning.

Lottie awoke with a headache. She couldn't remember much of last night. She found herself in her bed and costume. She reeked of alcohol. _Did I do something stupid? _Lottie thought in embarrassment, thinking she did something very uncalled for. Lottie felt something in her hand. It was a black rose. The flashbacks began. Lottie recalled herself dancing with Rico. The pleasant comfort made her feel fuzzy inside. Then she recalled the moment she overdid it with the champagne. _Oh god, how stupid I feel. _She thought. Lottie held the rose tightly in her grasp. It wasn't too strong to make her bleed because of the sharp thorns. Her headache wasn't slowing down. "That's enough." she said to herself. "Gotta get making the rest." Lottie got busy. First she changed into some fresh clothes. Then she sat at her desk writing invitations for later this month. "What will the theme be?" she asked herself. "How about another come as you are?" She was out of ideas. Lottie spent 2 and a half hours writing invitations. Usually it took less than that. Because of this headache of her's, she didn't feel motivated. "I give up." she said to herself. Lottie climbed back in her bed, then accidentally fell asleep.

About 46 minutes passed, Lottie woke up again with guilt. Her headache had passed. _Maybe I should call Tia._ Lottie picked up the phone. She called Tianna. There was no answer. It said to leave a message on the other line. _She must be really sore at me._ Lottie thought as her guilt drowned her. "Heya Tia, please call me because I want to apologize." Lottie immediately hung up. She hid her face in her pillow. She cringed. _She's mad!_ Lottie thought. At least she got it over with. There was a knock at the door. "Charlotte, are ya dressed and awake?" her father asked. "If you are, I just wanted to say we're goin' out later today. Make sure ya got your invitations ready."

"I'm up and dressed." Lottie replied. "Just let me write the rest." she added. Lottie continued to write the rest of the invitations. She then put them in a cardboard box like last time. Usually she would save Rico's, this time she remembered telling him the exact dates when to come. _Am I forgettin' somethin'?_ Lottie thought. She noticed a book that sat on her bookshelf. _That's right! That book is due! _Lottie grabbed the book. She opened to the page about hanahaki. She reread the page so she could keep the information in her mind without forgetting. Something caught her eye. There was further information about the flower virus. To her curiosity, Lottie looked for another way to cure her disease. She wished she didn't read it. The book said the alternate way to cure hanahaki was through surgery. Unfortunately when the flowers would be removed, the victim would forever forget their crush. All the feelings and memories would no longer be recalled. Lottie figured she was getting worse. That wasn't enough to make her get the surgery. The surgeons would possibly freak out. That wasn't the real reason. Lottie was **never** going to forget Rico! Why would she want to forget the man who stole her heart? Lottie hurled flowers out of her mouth. She caught them in her hands. _I can't forget him! I'll never forget him! If he doesn't love me, I rather die than forget about him!_ The flower petals continued to exit her mouth.

Later.

Lottie and her father came home late at night because of a traffic jam. When they were out, they mailed the invitations, bought new decorations and Lottie turned in her book successfully without her father growing suspicious of her. Lottie was tuckered out. She threw herself onto her bed. "I'll see you soon my sweet." she said. The phone rang. "Hello?" Lottie answered. "Tia? I'm glad too. I'm not mad either." Lottie spent the rest of the night making up with Tianna until it was time for bed.

**Howdy! Please don't take this last bit as a cliffhanger. There was too much to write. You may see why in the next chapter. ****I must say I've been stressing a bit because of this damn you know what. It's been driving me crazy with the panic and stocking up on things. Enough of that. I hope you enjoy. **


	5. Louisiana Saturday Night style hoedown!

About 2 weeks later.

To keep it short. The night of the party came so quickly. Lottie was once again disappointed when her cowboy didn't come. Lottie was going to write invitations. But she was out of ideas for a theme. She decided to put them on hold for now. Today she was out exploring town. Lottie came across the video store. She wondered if it would be a good idea to look around. There was a strong chance she'd get inspiration. She went in. The store wasn't that crowded. There were shelves that held movies on blu-ray, DVD and VHS. Lottie looked carefully at them. Maybe she'd find the one Rico is in? She thought it would be a good idea to look through the Disney movies first. There was Frozen 2, The Great Mouse Detective, The Aristocats, The Jungle Book, The fox and the Hound. Lottie had seen all of these underrated and popular movies. She found it sad that most of them were hated. She knew Rico wasn't in them. That didn't persuade her to give up. She kept looking. Then something caught her eye. There was a movie case with farm animals in a mine cart. There were 2 cowboys on the case too. One of them was Rico. The movie was called Home on the Range. This was no dream. Lottie has finally found it! She wanted to scream in joy. Lottie paid for the movie at the checkout. The clerk was giving her judgmental looks. _What's his problem? _Lottie thought annoyed. _It's just a movie._ Lottie came back home.

She put the DVD in eagerly. The movie began with a lone jackrabbit going through some bad luck and a dairy cow, Maggie, telling her tragic backstory. Maggie had just lost her old home to an outlaw, Alameda Slim. He was a cattle rustler. Lottie couldn't help but snicker at the jackrabbit and somehow feel pity for the cow. _When are we gettin' to Rico? _Lottie thought impatiently. The movie went on to a humble colorful dairy farm with a catchy song and 2 more cows. Those cows were Mrs.Calloway and Grace. Lottie couldn't help but lipsnyc to the words of the song. "I know a place, pretty as pie." she mumbled blushing. She didn't mean to actually sing. Maggie came to the farm of Little Patch of Heaven. The show cow showed off her moves and personalities. Then the Sheriff came on his horse bringing bad news. The farmer, Pearl, needed $750 to save the farm. She had 3 days. Maggie persuaded her new friends to get the money themselves. As the movie progressed, the cows came into the town of Chugwater. _What a strange name for a western town. _Lottie thought. Buck, the Sheriff's horse was busy daydreaming about being a hero and impressing Rico. Lottie wanted to do the same. _How relatable._ She thought. Then the part came when the cows got in trouble at the saloon and eventually met up with Buck and Rusty the Sheriff's dog. _When do we get to see Rico?! _Lottie was growing more impatient. Then a storm came. Lottie fangirled. "He's here! He's here! He's here!" Rico made his dramatic introduction. When the fly came near him, he hushed it. Lottie wanted to laugh. She had no clue why it was so hilarious to her. "Where's my money?" That line gave Lottie chills. "His voice sounds so darker in the movie than in real life." she said softly. The Sheriff told Rico that Alameda Slim was next as he held up a wanted poster of the outlaw. Rico harshly took it from the sheriff asking what was the bounty. "$750." the sheriff replied. That was just what the cows needed! Buck showed off his moves to impress his bounty hunter hero. Rico eventually chose Buck to be his loyal horse. "I wish impressing him was that easy." Lottie said weakly. Flower petals grew inside her mouth. _Do I impress him?_ Lottie thought as more flower petals exited her mouth leaving scars behind. Lottie stopped worrying so much and continued to enjoy the movie. When the cows passed by Maggie's old farm, Maggie explained more of her backstory. Alameda Slim seemed really heartless. Lottie experienced Maggie's pain. It would be just awful if Lottie herself went through something like that about loosing her home. Instead, in this story, she was going to loose her life.

Then the part came where Alameda Slim and his nephews arrived to steal all the cattle. Ironically the cows came across the same cattle drive Slim was going to rob. Slim broke into song, revealing his secret talent was yodeling. Lottie laughed so hard she almost powdered her nose. Maggie, Mrs.Calloway and the rest of the heard of cows were hypnotized. Except for Grace, who was unaffected because of being tone deaf. The Willie Brothers sang along, "He's a pioneer pied piper in ten-gallon underpants!" They revealed that their uncle was actually wearing ten-gallon underwear. Then to be kicked high in the air and land safely on their horses that almost looked like them, unharmed. The ranch hands, Rico and Buck arrived at the crime scene. Slim got away. Fortunately, Grace saved her friends. Then they crashed into Rico and Buck by accident. Lottie witnessed Rico take the hard fall. At least he ended up ok. Lottie gave a sigh in relief. Fed up, Rico chose a different horse to take Buck's place. Buck was broken hearted. _Rico is so strict and so much the way he is. _Lottie thought. _I feel like Buck. Maybe I'm not good enough for Rico. He probably prefers "rough" women. Am I too soft? _Lottie's attention was more focused more on her illness as she coughed up flower petals. _He calls me cute. Does he say that because he just sees me as a little sister or just a friend?_

Lottie couldn't help stressing over about her relationship. She missed most of the movie. But that was ok. The cows had just survived a flash flood. Maggie and Mrs.Calloway were now arguing. Grace wanted to break up the fight, but she was still traumatized about what just happened. Maggie agreed to leave her friends once the storm passed. Then the song "When will the Sun shine again" played as Pearl packed up her things because she knew she couldn't save her farm. The rest of the farm animals grieved for the cows to come back with the money. Lottie wondered if Rico was ok during the storm. Wherever he was. The storm passed. It was the next day. The cows met a familiar friendly jackrabbit by the name of Lucky Jack. It turned out Slim took his old home, Echo Mine, for a hideout. Maggie persuades the girls to come with her. She promised Mrs.Calloway and Grace they could keep the money because Maggie just wanted revenge. She would stay out of Patch of Heaven forever. Mrs.Calloway agreed with the bargain. They sat off for the quest.

The cows and Lucky Jack arrived at Echo Mine. To their surprise, Buck made it there first. Slim's buffalo, Junior, wouldn't let him in because he wasn't a cow. The cows and Lucky Jack were granted permission to pass. As for Buck, he saw Rico sneak into Echo Mine. He rushed to look for him. Lottie couldn't help but think if Rico would do a good thing, by letting the cows capture Slim. Maggie made a plan to capture Slim. Grace used the fluff of Lucky Jack's tail to use it as earplugs for Maggie and Mrs.Calloway so Slim's pitch wouldn't effect them.

Buck eventually found Rico. He was sitting on a log, holding his rifle. The other horse, Patrick was watching his new master. Buck told Patrick that Rico will use a horse whip once he captures Slim. Patrick ran away in terror. Buck chuckled, "He must be taking stupid lessons from that buffalo!" There was a huff of air from behind him. Buck knew who it was. It was Junior! He was madder than a goat without his cans! Junior chased Buck all through the mine.

Alameda Slim was counting his money with his black market business partner, Mr.Wesley. He would always call him "Weasley". The Willie Brothers were loading and counting the stolen cattle onto a train. "4,997." said Gil. "What?! I thought you said 5000 even!" Mr.Wesley announced. "Of course I did! Gil must've miscounted that's all!" Slim corrected. Grace appeared. "There's one! Up there!" said one of the willies. Slim preformed his musical number. Grace was unmoved thanks to her tone deafness. Mrs.Calloway appeared along side her. Neither she was affected by Slim's peculiar powers. Slim got close to the cows. He tried again. This time Grace and Mrs.Calloway pretended to be hypnotized. Maggie pushed Slim into a mine cart and Lucky Jack tied him up and knocked Slim out with a pan! The cows took off! 2 of the willies chased after there uncle, while one of them stayed behind with Mr.Wesley. "Hey Casey Jones!" Wesley called out. "Grab the bills and fire up the getaway express!" Still being chased by Junior, Buck crashed into the cows. He then realized he had Slim. He cried out in joy. "Rico is gonna be so proud of me!" His moment of glee ended when Junior was on his tail. The cows followed along with him. Buck ran into an elevator shaft. He accidentally hit the lever. It took him and Slim way up as Buck screamed. Junior watched him. It looked like he was about to give up when the cows ran into him, pushing him off the floor and into the abyss of the mine. The polite Grace replied with a sorry. The Willies were about to grab the girls! Mrs.Calloway led her friends in another elevator shaft. They followed Buck. The willies had to find another way to save their uncle. Buck eventually found Rico. "What is blue blazes!?" Rico gasped to find his old horse with the wanted outlaw tied up and knocked out in a mine cart. Just then, the girls stole Slim away! Junior found Buck once again. Rico saddled Buck up and joined the chase. This time, Junior was more focused on saving his master than getting his revenge on the cocky stallion. Lottie stared at Rico in awe. He looked so heroic and brave. "You can save my life any day." she said softly.

The chase finally stopped when everyone crashed into Wesley's train. Everyone ended up ok. Slim and the Willies tied up the cows and loaded them onto the train. Wesley gave Slim the money to buy Little Patch of Heaven. But there was one thing Slim needed to do. "Mr.Weasly, may I introduce you to the most traderious gun for hire I've ever had the pleasure to call partner...Rico!"

"**RICO?!**" Lottie screamed in astonishment. "You're too kind boss." Rico thanked as he saddled up on Buck and was given a wad of cash. Slim dressed up in a disguise. Then saddled up on Junior to buy Little Patch of Heaven. Lottie felt her heart shatter into millions of tiny pieces. She could tell Buck was just as brokenhearted as her. _Rico was a bad guy all along?!_ Lottie thought in disbelief. _Should I laugh or cry? I knew it! He's not into girls like me! He probably wants someone who is like a bandit or something. _Flower petals poured out of Lottie's mouth. _I'm no cowgirl and I'm no outlaw. Maybe I should give up on him? I knew he'd never love me anyway. _Lottie watched the rest of the movie. Right now, Buck had already made his noble deed by realizing who the real heroes were. The cows! Rico was bucked off by...Buck. The cows were locked in the train cart trying to escape. Buck knocked out the Willies and Mr.Wesley with his karate moves. Rico loaded his rifle and pointed it at Buck in rage. Lottie covered her eyes. She didn't want to see the man she loved kill a living animal. Fortunately the cows busted through the train cart, pushing Rico out of the way. It caused him to miss his shot. Buck was unharmed! Lucky Jack helped finish off the willie brothers by throwing a horseshoe at them. Mrs.Calloway jumped high into the air with a tarzan yell. "Mother of mercy," said Rico in defeat. "Is this the end of Rico?" Mrs.Calloway landed on top of him! "YEET!" Lottie called out holding in her laughter and flowers. Rico was knocked out with a derpy smile on his face. Lottie couldn't breathe. The flower vomit continued. She was laughing so hard. She didn't mean to. She felt bad for Rico, even though he was on the other side of the law. The movie ended with the cows and other farm animals defeating Slim. The Sheriff rewarded Pearl with the money. Maggie decided to stay after Mrs.Calloway and Grace said nice things about her. Later the animals and girls won first place at the county fair. Everyone celebrated and lived happily ever after like a regular fairytale.

Lottie cheered at the happy ending. This movie brought her so much joy. It reminded her of her own movie in a way. Lottie had an idea. She wrote the invitations for April 2. The theme would be about cowboys and cowgirls! Lottie hesitated to write Rico's. It wasn't that she didn't want to invite him, it was because of her fear. With a little persuasion, Lottie wrote it. She put the address on it, now that she might have a clue where Rico lived. "I'll still impress you my outlaw crush." Lottie whispered.

The next day.

Lottie was in a rush to pick out anything western at a store. "Slow down Charlotte!" Big Daddy cautioned her. "What's got ya into western things anyway?" Lottie held up a pink shirt. It looked western enough. "Ever since I've seen the movie Rico is from, I thought of dressin' things up western style!" Lottie replied as she looked at hats and boots with pink designs on them. "So the theme is a hoedown?" Big Daddy asked. "Yep! Sure is partner!" Lottie joked. Later after paying for clothes, Lottie and her father bought decorations and mailed the invitations. Lottie was still having trouble accepting the fact Rico was a gun for hire. She held back her flowers all the way home.

Meanwhile in a western town.

An old Sheriff was sorting through the mail. "Bills, bills and more bills!" he grumbled. "Calm down," a mysterious stranger observed. "There's gotta be something good that came in today." The Sheriff looked up at the stranger. "There's somethin' good in here." he announced. "What is it?" the stranger asked intrigued. "It's for you!" The Sheriff held up an envelope. The stranger eagerly took it from the Sheriff in a rude way. He opened the envelope. There was a letter. Not an ordinary letter. An invitation. "I know it will be our 16th anniversary soon. But do we have anything important planned for it?" the stranger asked. "We were gonna go campin'. I thought of seein' my sweetheart." the Sheriff replied. "That's fine. I'm going to a party."

The night of April 2.

Lottie was dressed in a white cowgirl hat, white shirt with pink designs, brown boots with pink designs, a pink bandana, a fancy pink skirt and she had a big iron on her hip for a prop. "There's nothin' wrong with havin' too much pink." Lottie said to herself as she gazed in her mirror. Tonight country music will play instead of jazz. There would be whiskey and root beer for drinks. Sweets would be served too. Lottie went to the backyard. Everyone that was invited were dressed as cowboys and cowgirls. Rustlers, bandits, other outlaws and sheriffs showed up too. She sat at a table to wait. "He'll be comin' around the mountain when he comes!" Lottie sang softly. "He's already here!" a voice sang back. Lottie turned around. It was Gaston again. "I don't remember invitin' you!" Lottie called out. "No, you didn't. I invited myself!" Gaston boasted with a smile. He sat down beside Lottie. He got very close to her. Too close. "Why are ya here?" Lottie questioned hiding the anxiety in her voice. "I wanted to see you again." Gaston replied as he put his hand on Lottie's knee. "I have someone coming real soon." Lottie choked. Gaston moved his hand towards Lottie's thigh. "He's already here my sweet." Gaston replied giving Lottie a seductive look. Lottie slowly put Gaston's hand off of her leg. "No." she retorted with frustration in her tone. "H-he's a mysterious bounty hunter." Gaston put his hand back on Lottie. This time it was closer to her waist. Lottie could feel her heart beat out of her chest. She was almost at tears. "What can a god damn bounty hunter give you that I can't!" Gaston lectured. His hand was now at Lottie's unmentionables. Lottie wanted to scream as tears were rolling down her face. Her makeup was running.

"I can respect women better than you!" chided a deep and dark voice from behind. Gaston could feel an object touch the back of his head. He slowly turned around. A rifle was pointed at him. "Rico!" Lottie rejoiced still in trauma. "Get up." Rico ordered with rage in his expression like in the movie. His voice sounded very aggressive than usual. He still had his gun on Gaston. Gaston did what he was told slowly and carefully with his hands in the air. Lottie hugged Rico. She was shaking. Her face turned pale. Her tears still flowed from her eyes. She hid her face like a shy child. "Now get the fuck out of here before I blow whatever stupidity is in that tiny head of yours out! Leaving you dead within a second!" Rico forced. "Now!" Gaston was about to run for the hills when Rico grabbed him by the shirt collar. "One more thing," Rico added. "If I catch you here again, messing with her or any other woman, kiss your puny little soul goodbye. Understand?" Gaston nodded his head in response for a yes as he quivered in fear. "Good. Leave!" Rico ordered. He let him go. Gaston ran. Rico fired his gun just to scare him even more. The guests were speechless. Lottie was still crying in silence as she was still hiding her face. Rico grabbed Lottie very close to him. "You're safe now." he comforted her. Lottie couldn't speak. Rico couldn't bare to see her like this. "I see you're into westerns now." he slightly smiled. Lottie was about to say something. Rico put a finger on her mouth. He hushed her like a baby. "Don't talk." he coaxed. Then he wiped away her tears. "Don't worry that dumbass isn't ever going to hurt or touch you anymore."

"Swearin' in front of a lady!" a voice gasped. "Shame on you partner!" the voice playfully scolded. Rico turned around with a crying Lottie still in his arms. "Charlotte I know this may not be the time right now, but I'd like you to meet some friends." Lottie's tears were put to a halt. There was a rather huge gentleman well dressed in what looked like a fancy disguise or suit. Another was short. He wore a purple suit with a hat that matched. There were 3 blonde haired triplets that looked like each other. They wore the same thing, except the hat bands in their hats and bandanas were different colors. "Charlotte, this here is Mr.Sli- I mean Mr.Yancy O'Del. His 3 nephews, Phil, who wears red. Bill, who wears blue. Gil, who wears yellow. A.K.A, The Willie Brothers. Last but not least, Mr.Weasley." Rico introduced. "That's Mr.Wesley to you!" the short man known as Mr.Wesley corrected sourly. Rico rolled his eyes. The willies and Yancy greeted Lottie with a Howdy. Lottie was now back in her comfort zone to reply with a shy hello. "I know a little bit about y'all." she said. Everyone turned pink. "Ya do?" they asked. "Yep!" Lottie assured. "I've seen the movie!" Rico's friends and himself started to break a sweat. There was a cringey pause. "How about you and me dance?" Lottie broke the silence. Rico agreed without hesitation this time. "May I remind you I'm not a good dancer." he told her. "I don't care if you're not a good dancer, Rico. I only care care about you." Rico turned pink. "Even if I'm on the other side of the law?" he asked almost sweating. "It was a lot to take in, but that doesn't mean I hate you. There's nothin' wrong with women being with villains, is there?"

He almost choked. "What's wrong?" Lottie asked. "Sorry I think I just threw up in my mouth." Rico replied blankly. _Was that an insult?_ Lottie thought in confusion. They joined hands. Yancy and the rest watched them awkwardly take to the dance floor. "So you've seen it, huh?" Rico questioned anxiously. "Yes. I love it!" Lottie exclaimed. "By the way, maybe you can turn me to the other side of the law?" she added trying to mimic Rico's deep soft voice. Rico chuckled. "No. You're too soft to be like me and the boys." _So you like hard girls?_ Lottie thought. She was giving into her doubts. Lottie could feel a pain in her heart. She almost winced from it. Rico didn't notice. "I can be like you!" she claimed. Lottie tied her bandana to her face as a mask like a bandit would do. She took out her prop gun from her holster. She pointed it at Rico. "Where's my money?" she said trying so hard to sound like her crush. Rico looked down at her confused and trying not to smile. "I'm gonna need a new horse. Not that skiddish one! What in pink blazes?! Yee haw! Let's go robbin' banks!"

From the snacks table, Yancy pulled out a record. "Gil, play this here record on the phonograph." Yancy ordered his nephew. Gil took the record. He replaced it with the new one. A song played. It was Lousiana Saturday Night. "I've never heard this song." said Lottie, snapping back to her bubbly self. "I already like it!" As the song played, Lottie got on a table and danced. Rico joined her even though he was really bad at dancing. Lottie was having to much fun. She actually kicked off her boots! Rico accidentally did the same. Most of the guests were so uncomfortable with their behavior, they left. Lottie herself was too occupied to notice. Bill took pictures. "Uncle Slim, do ya think Mrs.Lottie likes Rico?" he asked innocently. "Who knows. It's uncle O'Del, you idoit!" Yancy scolded. _Why is it getting hard to breathe?_ Lottie thought. Suddenly, Lottie collapsed! Rico stopped his cringey dances. He picked up Lottie. "Charlotte!" Lottie got herself together. "I'm fine." she replied with a pant. "It's just getting hard to breathe is all." April is allergie season. Rico looked at Lottie in the eyes. "That's enough." he said. "You're going to bed." Rico carried Lottie like a baby. "But Rico I'm fine!" Lottie protested as she was still panting like an exhausted dog. Rico ignored her words. He took Lottie to her room and tucked her in her bed like last time. He was about to leave when Lottie called his name. "Yeah, Charlotte?" he asked. "Could you come closer over here. I want to ask you a few things." Lottie shyly replied as she was stuck in her bed. Rico walked back over to her. "What questions? What kind anyway? You get a limit." he restricted her. "Here's the first one." said Lottie. "Why did you come?" Rico hesitated. "Because," he began. "Today's my 16th anniversary. I chose coming over here instead of camping." Lottie was flattered. _Don't all cowboys like camping? I can't believe he chose me over camping! He must like me after all! Or not..._ Lottie thought. "Happy anniversary! Here's the other question. Will you come next time and after that?" Rico frowned. "I can't ever promise you Charlotte." Lottie wasn't going to be defeated so easily. "Can you tell me why!?" Rico sighed, "That's your limit." Rico took off Lottie's hat that was still on her head. He placed it on her dresser. Rico noticed something. He picked it up. It was a magnolia flower. Lottie knew she couldn't keep her secret anymore. She waited for his words. Rico placed the flower in Lottie's hair. "Good night Lousiana woman." he joked as he turned off the lights and left Lottie in the dark. Lottie couldn't sleep. He touched her heart. That wasn't the only reason why she couldn't sleep. She couldn't breathe.

**Happy 16th anniversary Home on the Range! And autism acceptance month! Oh howdy y'all! I thought I'd write this special chapter because it's the 16th anniversary of HOTR. So why not am I right? As you can tell, Lottie's hanahaki is getting worse as her feelings for Rico are going crazy. She doesn't have long to live. It depends on her love for him. I sincerely apologize for the inappropriate part with Gaston and strong language. Stuff like that happens everyday to everyone. Don't let anyone do that to you. If it ever happened, tell someone you trust. The song, Lousiana Saturday Night belongs to Mel McDaniel. I own nothing. I played that song as I wrote this.**


	6. Take me away with this kiss

_Lottie could hear the birds chirping. She was almost awake. Her bed didn't feel like a bed anymore. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a blur and the sunshine gave her light. Lottie was now awake. She looked to her right. There stood Rico. He was well dressed in a fancy suit. He grinned at her. "I see you feel asleep in the garden again." Lottie looked at her surroundings. She was in a garden. A garden of pink flowers. Lottie noticed she looked lavishing herself. She tried to speak, but words never came out of her mouth. Rico laid beside her. Again Lottie tried to speak. No words reached Rico's ears. He only smiled at her. Lottie gave up. She didn't need to speak to feel content. "I won't be staying long." Rico told her. "Don't ask why." he added. "Could you do me a favor?" Lottie nodded her head gently in response for a yes. "Breathe."_

She awoke. Lottie was perceived that the air was somehow gone. There was pain in her mouth and throat. There was a numb feeling in her chest. A headache came to visit her again. _Must be allergies. _Lottie thought. Magnolias formed in her mouth. Lottie spit them out in a trashcan. She couldn't breathe. The flowers involuntary and slowly left her mouth. The pain in her mouth grew. Blood leaked from her mouth too. _I think I'll lay here for today._ Lottie thought. She hugged her pillow. "Rico, will you come see me today or anytime this month? I'm sick and you'd make me feel a lot better" she whispered to her pillow. As she spoke, flowers continued to flow and so did the blood. "Oh this? The headaches and stuff is just allergies. I've never heard of hanahaki. It's sounds quite ridiculous. I'm sure that's somethin' ya see in a damn fairy tale." Lottie assured. "Mind if I...use ya...as a pillow?" Lottie buried her face in her pillow. She imagined herself in Rico's arms again. She could still feel his tight comforting grasp. He would protect her from any harm. Or not...

Lottie snapped out of her fantasy. She stripped herself from her western clothing and into her casual wear. It was a fancy red dress. Usually she would wear it at tea parties. Today, Lottie wanted to be fancy. She wrote a small amount of the invitations for April 27, fighting to keep her strength. She remembered this illness would cause her to feel frail from the blood loss. "I could use the old decorations." Lottie said to herself. "I could also do weird dances with him again." Lottie daydreamed of last night. Rico was on a table dancing with her. Lottie giggled at recalling his absurd and hilarious moves. She still had fun. "Ya don't to be rich to be my love. Ya don't have to be cool to rule my world." she said softly still in the romantic trance. Lottie glanced at the clock. 9:57 am. "I'll write the rest later." she said. Lottie went into the livingroom. Her father was putting his coat on. "Mornin' Charlotte." he greeted. "Good mornin' Big Daddy!" Lottie greeted back. "Are we goin' out?"

"We sure are! Just for breakfast." Big Daddy replied. "I'll get my best hat!" Lottie ran to her room. She grabbed a red hat. It matched her dress entirely. Lottie rejoined her father. They went out to eat at Tianna's restaurant. Lottie tackled Tianna the moment she stepped through the door. "OH TIA, TIA, TIA TIA!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! LORD KNOWS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOIN'! I'M SO GLAD I GET TO SEE YA!!!!" Lottie rejoiced as she strangled Tianna with her strong affection. "Good to see you too Lottie!" Tianna choked. "What do y'all want for breakfast?" Lottie put her hugs to a halt. "Oh yeah. I haven't thought of that yet. Oh wait! I'll have the special!" she requested. Tianna wrote that down on a notepad. "And for you Mr. La Bouff?" Big Daddy thought for a moment. "Something new." he said. "Coming right up!" Tianna went into the kitchen. About 34 minutes later, breakfast was served. "I gotta say Lottie," Tianna began as she poured Lottie a glass of chocolate milk. "I sure do feel bad for not showing up to your parties." Lottie gave a tiny smile. "That's ok! I understand you're busy now that ya got a restaurant to run and all. And ya gotta fix whatever it is that the storm messed up while back."

"Like the sign." Tianna added. Lottie's breakfast consisted of 3 blueberry muffins, pancakes with syrup and 2 slices of wonder bread and rice krispies. Tianna poured Big Daddy a spot of tea. He had oatmeal, 2 slices of wonder bread and eggs. "I wonder what cowboys eat for breakfast in the old west." Lottie thought aloud. "Cowboys?" Tianna questioned as she served breakfast to another customer. "Ya wanna tell her?" Big Daddy grinned. Lottie could feel her big smile form on her face. "Ok! So there's this cowboy crush of mine. His name is Rico by the way. He comes to see me whenever I throw a party!" Lottie raved. "I wish you could meet him!" _I wish he would admit he'd like me._ Lottie thought. She held back her flowers. "I haven't actually met him yet, because I want my precious baby to have all the time with him" Big Daddy joined in. Lottie blushed. "He seems like a nice guy." Tianna inquired. "I guess he is eventhough he's seems kinda distant towards me." Lottie admitted. _Will he ever make up his mind? I know I don't know what he feels or what he thinks about me. Why does he only show up once? __I will admit he's sort of rude. That's why I love him! He's so edgy! He ain't like no other guy I've met. _Lottie couldn't breathe. "I wish I could see him more." she said. "Why don't ya visit him? If ya know where he lives." advised. Lottie hadn't thought of that before. "Really? Hell! I'll go visit him right now!" Lottie jammed the muffins, rice krispies and wonder bread into her bra. "Thanks for the food Tia!" she acknowledged as she ran out the door in a haste. "To go box?" inquired Tianna. "To go box." replied Big Daddy. "I tell ya, there's somethin' about that girl of mine. I just cain't tell what it is."

Lottie was still running. She couldn't breathe very well. She coughed up flower petals. "I think I should walk instead." she proposed. Lottie walked for rest of the journey. Of course she remembered seeing Rico just last night. To her, that didn't matter. She had no idea where she was going. She came across a badly aged sign. It read: **Town of Chugwater. 43 minutes away on foot.** Lottie doubted she could walk that long. She continued determined. "I'd do anything in the name of love!" she cried out. Lottie walked at an accelerating pace. She wouldn't give up. "If only I brought my chocolate milk with me." Lottie regretted. She panted in exhaustion. It was like the air was gone from the earth. Lottie occasionally coughed up flower petals and dark shades of red blood. She slowly and steadily made her way. After some time, Lottie was in a scene of golden prairies like in the movie. She gazed at the beauty of the western nature. "I didn't realize the backgrounds were this stunning!" Lottie extolled. Then she walked through the tall golden grass and wild flowers. She met a path near a huge tree. She could see the small town from the hill. "Rico! I'm comin' for you!" Lottie disclosed. Not long, Lottie arrived in town. "It was quiet, boring and a little too peaceful. "Damn. Buck was right! It's more dull in real life than in the movie!" she confessed. Lottie could hear music coming from the saloon. At least the town wasn't that boring thanks to the entertainment at the only saloon. "Cowboys like saloons don't they? Rico must be in there!" Lottie ran into the saloon. As she walked in, there was a loud gunshot! Then a fight broke out! Bottles were thrown in every direction! _Is this really how cowboys behave?! _Lottie thought. She scanned the madness. Rico wasn't to be seen. Lottie turned around to escape before she got hurt. She accidentally bumped into someone. It was Rico! Lottie squealed with joy. "Charlotte?! I didn't expect you to be here. It's dangerous! How about I secretly take you away from this unpleasant situation?"

That's what she thought he said. Lottie was actually in her fantasy again. "You'd do that for me?" Lottie gushed. This what was actually going on:

The real story.

"Charlotte? What the hell are you doing here?" Rico queried. "Have you come to save me from this awful place?" Lottie questioned, still in her own made up world. "What in blue blazes are you taking about? I'm not here to save you!" Rico protested. "Of course I'll come with you!" Lottie agreed. She hugged Rico. Rico didn't hug her back he only remained the way he was. He let out a sigh. "Charlotte, I asked you this once before and I'll say it again. DO YOU MIND?!" Rico argued. Lottie backed away. She nervously laughed. "Heh... sorry!" she conceded in a cringey way. The fight calmed down at bit. Rico left. The saloon owner, Annie, glared at Lottie as she was trying to calm everyone down. Lottie's instincts told her to leave the saloon before it gets worse. She couldn't help but think all about Rico. _He's so dreamy!_ She thought, ignoring the harsh words he had just said to her. She followed him.

Rico was strolling through town. Lottie caught up to him. She grasped his hand. "Are you following me?" Rico hatefully asked. Lottie got closer to him. "I came all this way to see you!" she confessed. Rico blushed. "Why? We just saw each other last night!" Lottie was silent. "Well, what's your excuse?! Spit it out!" Rico demanded. "Because I want to be with you." Rico's mouth dropped open in shock. His face turned more reddish-pink because of her flattery. "Get lost Charlotte." he cajoled. "You could at least show me around!" Lottie protested. "Will you leave if I do?" Rico asked. Lottie nodded her head in response for a yes. "Ok." Rico held Lottie's hand. "May I ask questions?" Lottie proposed. "Ask away." Rico replied hiding the annoyance in his voice. "What do cowboys eat for breakfast?"

"Is this a joke?"

"No."

"We prefer anything we want, like, cornbread, pancakes, eggs, bacon, milk and sometimes fruit. There! Does that answer your question?" Rico bluntly explained. Lottie nodded her head. "Ever had a muffin or wonder bread before?"

"What in blue blazes is wonder bread?!" Lottie took out a slice from her bra. Rico glowed more pink. "Did you seriously take that out from your cleavage?" he questioned in embarrassment. "That looks like a damn regular slice of bread to me." he added. Lottie giggled, "This is more than just a damn regular slice of bread!" Rico gave her a look, "What is it then?"

"Just taste it!" Lottie shoved the crumbly slice into Rico's mouth. "Charlotte, what the-" Rico ate it. "Well?" said Lottie. "Besides tasting like your breasts, it's tastes a lot better than regular bread I had."

"That's food from the 20s for ya!" Lottie continued to fed Rico with what she had stored in her bra from Tianna's restaurant. "Are you gonna feed me like this for the rest of the day?" Rico asked. "If ya want..." Lottie shyly responded. "Let's continue walking." Rico changed the subject. For the rest of the day Rico revealed what Chugwater was really like. Lottie was in joy. "What are you so happy about? It's just a regular dull town with nothing to do but get drunk at the saloon. Besides the poor performance, the drinks are good." said Rico. "I never seen a western town in real life before!" said Lottie. "Besides seeing one in a certain movie." she hinted. Rico frowned. "Come on!" He dragged her by the hand. "Where are we goin'?" Lottie questioned. "You'll see! Stop asking so much! You're so god damn clingy! It's really annoying!" Rico criticized as he was still holding Lottie by the hand. Lottie's smile slowly faded. _I guess I'm a bit too passionate about you, aren't I?_ Lottie thought. _You don't like me because I'm clingy? I can change! I swear! _Rico found his saddle. Buck was nearby. "Where's the other one?" Rico inquired. "The other horse? The black one?" Buck replied. "He's all tired out." Lottie ran to Buck. "Oh my God! You're so cute!" Lottie gushed as she embraced the stallion in admiring affection. "Oh shucks." Buck mumbled at her charm. "Charlotte!" Rico yelled. "That horse is too skiddish! He's dangerous!" Lottie wasn't listening. Buck was quite bothered. "Not I'm not." he corrected. "How am I dangerous if I let this cutie love on me?" Fed up, Rico saddled up Buck in his usual violent way. "Be easy!" Buck cautioned. "We're goin' for a ride?" Lottie asked. "Who said "we" were going for a ride?" Rico debated. "We're not?" _Was that sarcasm? Or is that his way of sayin' we are? _Lottie thought.

Rico sighed, "Have you ever rode a horse before?" Lottie recalled Rico taking her home one time. She was riding a horse. "Yes. Don't you remember?" Lottie retorted in a way, pondering that he will remember. "I don't know what you're talking about, Charlotte." Rico replied innocently. "Are you gonna get on or what?" Lottie knew he was going to take her somewhere special. "You tryin' to say we should spend more time together?" she questioned. "I- Well someone's gotta-" Before Rico could find his right words; Lottie ran into his arms squealing in joy. She hugged him once again. Rico was almost flattered. That faded away quickly. "Charlotte! Remember what we talked about!" he noted her. Lottie remembered about earlier in the saloon. _"Do you mind?"_ That's what he told her before. She let go. Rico helped Lottie up Buck. Then he got on. Lottie was very pleased. Her fantasy was coming true. "Love birds!" Buck playfully teased. "Oh shut it Skiddish!" Rico scolded in annoyance. As they rode out of town into the wild west, Lottie was babbling in her pleasure. "This is so nice! I'm just happy to be here with you! Where are we goin' now? Do all cowboys do this sort of thing on dates?" Rico pulled on the reins making Buck stop in his tracks. "D-date?!" Rico stuttered. "This isn't a date! Can't you get that through your innocent skull of yours!?" Lottie was in silence and utter confusion. "So this isn't a date?" she said. Rico didn't say anything else. "Am I the only one who finds this awkward?" Buck thought aloud in a soft whisper. "Let's go." Rico told him. They continued. For the rest of the trip, Lottie held onto Rico. She did have a sudden theory that Rico was secretly dating another woman. That was enough to bring up the flowers. She had no choice but to swallow them. It was painful as the flowers were pushed back into her throat. Lottie quietly coughed up a medium amount of blood with a single pink magnolia petal into her hand. The blood was a very dark shade of it's natural red color. _I love you, Rico._ She thought as she held on tightly to the cowboy.

The sun was going down. Rico took Lottie back home. When they arrived, Big Daddy stepped outside. _Oh my God! Rico gets to finally meet my only living family! _Lottie thought. She hugged Rico again. He acted like she wasn't there. "Hi daddy! This is Rico! The handsome cowboy I was talking about!" Rico tipped his hat to Mr. La Bouff in silence. "I see you take good care of my daughter." Lottie's father broke the silence. "I had fun!" Lottie claimed as she held onto Rico. "Will ya come see me soon again this month?" she asked him. Lottie waited for his answer. She tried not to get her hopes up. Rico gazed at Lottie in a loving way. "We both don't know that." Lottie didn't know what he meant. "Time for bed, Charlotte." said Big Daddy. He went into the mansion. Lottie followed him. Rico grabbed Lottie gently by the shoulder. He stared at her in the eyes in that loving way again. "Good night, my princess. And one more thing..." Lottie was anxious to know what he was about to say next. "Stay cute for me ok?" Lottie nodded her head. She turned to go in the house. Before she could do that; Lottie felt the urge to turn her head back to Rico. She did for a second. Then the unexpected came. Rico kissed Lottie on the cheek! Lottie was astonished. She wanted to kiss him back. She wanted to tell him her feelings. If Rico felt the same or not, Lottie still wanted him to know. She would still die happy even if he said he was only in the friends zone. Rico left on Buck before she could capture everything. She loved him so much. All she could say was his name. Lottie was left alone and lonesome in his dust. She coughed up blood and she couldn't breathe. Lottie went inside, forgetting her symptoms. She was in indescribable positive emotions of love. She went to bed still in wonder of his kiss. "This kiss is unstoppable!" Lottie whispered to herself in a dreamy tone as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

Weeks later.

April 27 had arrived too soon. Just a week ago Lottie did the usual routine. Lottie fixed her hair. She dropped her brush. All this month Lottie had mixed feelings about Rico. She did love that he kissed her that night. She also denied the truth that he wouldn't come tonight. Lottie did look back at when she was at the saloon. There was a woman in a red and black dress. She had a red accessorie in her blonde hair that was in a big single curl. That woman did give Lottie the sour look. _Was that Rico's girlfriend or ex?_ Lottie heeded. _How many girls is he seeing? He did say I was clingy. I did notice he worked alone. But that's just a movie! What if he's actually more distant than I thought. Wait, he works with outlaws. There's only Slim and his nephews. And there's that short guy who sounds a lot like Randal. _Lottie stopped pondering apprehensively. She picked up her brush. She looked out the window. Everyone was there in the backyard having a good time. Lottie was no way near ready. The wind slightly blew. _He's coming._ Lottie thought as flower petals left her mouth tensely. She couldn't stop it. Blood gushed out of her mouth like a running faucet. Lottie stumbled. She sat down in a chair by her window. "I'll come out only when he comes." Lottie suggested in a faint matter. She had her trashcan at her side. At every thought of Rico, Lottie threw up blood and whole magnolias. She watched over everyone who was having fun. The wind blew roughly. Lottie noticed magnolias flying in the direction of where the wind took them. The magnolia was in bloom. A knock interrupted the silence. "Charlotte, aren't you coming out?" It was Lottie's father. "I'm not feelin' so well." Lottie replied showing her weakness in her voice. "That's fine. Just rest if ya need to." He left. Lottie felt like Rapunzel in the tower like in the movie and fairytale. Just lonesome and lovesick. The night passed slowly. When the party was over, Lottie prepared for bed.

**Howdy! Thank you kindly for reading. I must mention the events that happened and will happen in the future are ALL based off of the videos made by Jujubee on you tube and tumblr. Like how they first met, Lottie running into a bad scene at the saloon, her and Rico going for a ride. There's also original ideas from me, too. Jujubee also gave me permission to write this story. That's why credit goes to him! In case you're wondering what the hell is wonder bread. It's a popular brand of bread from the 20s that is still sold today. It's supposed to have better taste thanks to the added ingredients. Don't worry it's nothing like hormones. And yes, rice krispies were served as breakfast in the 20s. Believe me I've done research. You could say it's the greatest thing since sliced bread! Forgive my bad pun.** **Lottie** **will still be in confusion and in pain because of her feelings for Rico. I try to portray her relationship with Rico like a puzzle or something in a anime. That's how I see it. I'm autistic ok? Yes I know hanahaki is actually caused by one sided love in however you use it. I wanted to do something different. Lottie is in fear that Rico doesn't love her because of how he acts toward her. But she does have hope when he comes to save her life and when he kissed her. **


	7. Can we be together?

_Lottie was very upset. Tears ran down her face, smearing her makeup. She sat at her vanity in bitterness. Tonight was not a good night for her. The door creaked. Lottie saw Rico in her __vanity mirror. She turned around still in tears. Rico looked furious. He was holding his rifle. He loaded it. Baffled, Lottie didn't speak. Rico aimed his gun at Lottie. Now she was alarmed. Was he going to harm her? A thundering gunshot broke the silence. A painful shriek joined it. Blood splattered on the wall and on what appeared to be a wedding photo. "That'll __do." said Rico as he gazed at Lottie's bloody dead body._

Lottie woke up from her sleep with a startled gasp. She coughed up flower petals in shaken horror of her nightmare. Thankfully, Lottie had a trashcan near her bed. The clock read 3:47am. Lottie couldn't go back to sleep. As she hurled up her flowers, it got harder to breathe. The last nightmare was bad, but this one was atrocious. How could someone she love kill her? Dream or not, it was still a living hell to live in. Lottie cried and threw up her up her flowers until she passed out from the blood loss.

11:36 am.

Lottie woke up. She stumbled out of bed to start the day. She was still frail and frantic from last night. She tried to pay no mind to her nightmare. As Lottie stripped herself of her PJs, she perceived that a tiny single magnolia was stuck to her shoulder like glue. She pulled it off. It's seemed like it didn't want to move. Lottie pulled harder. Then harder until she somehow experienced pain. Lottie didn't want to stop. She pulled until the magnolia was finally off. Dark blood flowed out of her shoulder the moment the troublesome flower was off. Alarmed, she quickly grabbed a tissue from her dresser to stanch it. That wasn't enough to stop the bloodflow. The whole tissue turned red of her blood. Lottie grabbed more. Still not enough. Lottie then searched her dresser and closet until she found a medical kit. Lottie took out the bandages in a hurry to patch herself up. What was a gory mess was now gone. Lottie's arm was still bloodied up. She cleaned up with the leftover unused tissues. Lottie was about to throw the red drenched rags into the trashcan, when she noticed the trashcan was full to the brim of her blood and flowers. Lottie replaced the trashbag. She put the full trashbag in another one, because you could see the red of the blood. _I should switch to black. _Lottie continued to get dressed. She put the trash in her closet like always. As she opened the door, there were 7 full trashbags hidden in her closet. Counting 8 with the one in her hand. "I do 'it' that much?" Lottie questioned herself in disbelief. She had to throw them out. She couldn't throw all of them out. It wasn't that she lived a filthy lifestyle. That wasn't it at all. Her father might get ideas. Lottie took 2 trashbags out of her closet. She dragged them downstairs. "Charlotte. What are ya doing? Why do you have so many trashbags with you?" said her father. Lottie had to think of something good. "I'm just doin' a little late spring cleanin' is all." she assured. "That's fine." Big Daddy replied. Lottie resumed to drag the 3 trashbags outside. She struggled to put them in the trashcan properly. "Who knew blood and magnolias could be so heavy!" Lottie complained. She eventually stuffed the litter in the trashcan with effort. The embarrassment hit her when she realized she forgot to take them out in the first place.

Lottie figured it would be best to take out the rest. She declined it. Her father might ask her why she has to throw out so much, despite feeling embarrassed. The trashcan was already filled anyway. _I can wait._ Lottie thought. Trash day was tomorrow anyway. Lottie returned to the house. She brainstormed about the next occasion. She had chosen May 19. That night she knew Rico would take her away on that horse of his. If he would come that is.

A week later.

Today was just a busy day like the rest. Eli La Bouff hired party planners once again to help decorate the backyard and other things. Lottie was writing invitations as usual. She set them aside to throw out her leftover bags of you know what. Then she finished them when she had the chance. Lottie decided to visit the garden to clear her mind. Her dog, Stella, accompanied her. "Oh Stella, ya have no idea how much I love someone who is completely opposite of me." said Lottie. Stella, being only a dog, just happily barked. "I have little clues if he loves me the way I love him. Did I ever tell ya he kissed me? It was on the cheek! I wish it was on the mouth." Stella groaned "What? There's wrong with basorexia. Is there?" Lottie didn't want to bore Stella with her love life. As Lottie and Stella strolled through the garden, they could see roses being thrown in the air. Stella barked loudly and ran to the scene. "Stella!" Lottie clamored. She ran after Stella. Lottie couldn't run fast. She gasped for air. Her heart and lungs were in pain. Stella paused her running. Lottie eventually caught up to her. "Travis?" Travis was there doing some gardening. "Hiya Miss Charlotte." Travis greeted as he dug up what appeared to be black roses. "I was just doing some gardening. There has been these wilted roses growing around here for some reason. Must be something in the water." Lottie examined the roses. "These ain't wilted roses." Lottie enunciated. "Wait- They're not?" Travis replied. "No. These are black roses. My boyfriend gave one to me!" Lottie explained. "You have a boyfriend?" Travis assumed. Lottie blushed, "He's not my actual boyfriend just yet. We're still getting to know each other. I still love him! He's a cowboy!" That one night at a party, Rico had given Lottie a black rose. She recalled putting it in a small glass bottle that sat by a windowsill in her room. Ever since then, it hasn't wilted.

"That's mighty pleasant, Charlotte." Travis complimented. "Have you noticed the magnolias this year? They're lasting a lot longer than usual! That tree must be really healthy. It's strange because magnolias only last about 7 to 9 weeks or less." Magnolias. They sure are lavish. In this case, we all know Lottie doesn't give a damn about about magnolias anymore because of her hanahaki. Lottie kept herself quiet as she was still cautiously holding the black rose. "Travis, I'm goin' to lie down. My head hurts." Lottie told him weakly. "Oh Miss Charlotte! Do you need me to escort you to your room?" Travis inquired her worried. "No, no, I got Stella with me!" Lottie confirmed with assurance and anxiety. Stella walked close to Lottie. She stayed very close to her in a consoling manner. As soon as Lottie walked away, Travis saw her fall! Lottie saw the world turn black. She couldn't find her breath. The last thing she saw was Travis rushing over to her and Stella was barking with the unnerve in both of their eyes.

Later.

Lottie carefully woke up. She was in a hospital bed. Her father and Travis was by her side. "You're alive!" Big Daddy cried in joy as he embraced her. "What happened?" Lottie questioned. "You passed out!" Big Daddy conceded. "Travis here brought you to me and we drove you to the hospital. Are you alright now?" Lottie was flattered and relieved. "I'm ok now. It's just hard to breathe is all." Travis opened a window in a cursory way. "I think my head hurts too." Lottie admitted. "Has a doctor checked me out when I was unconscious?"

"Yes, he couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said your breathing was shorten. He figured it was allergies. He prescribed you medicine. Now that you're awake we can leave if he let's us. If you feel like it now." Big Daddy elucidated. "Ok. Just if it doesn't impair." Lottie settled.

As time passed, Lottie was free to go. Her father picked up her medicine at a pharmacy. Lottie recognized that pharmacy. That was the same pharmacy where she ran into Rico. Lottie felt herself hugging Rico. Even though he didn't hug her back that day, Lottie wanted to enjoy it again. Lottie turned to ice. "Is it cold?" she asked. Travis felt her head. "My, my, Miss Charlotte," he said. "You're hotter that a July cookout!" Lottie was practically at tears. "I'm goin' to sleep now." she informed him faintly as she immediately fell asleep. Travis wrapped his lavender coat around her. Once Lottie's father came back with the medications, he drove home as fast as he could. When they arrived, Lottie was tucked in her bed. Lottie slept for the whole day.

As the 19th was approaching fast, Lottie was mostly to stay indoors while her father was to do the same old thing as usual for her. He didn't want her to get sicker than before. Lottie took her prescribed medicine. She knew it wouldn't do no good. She still had the cough medicine. That never helped to control her flowers. Because she wasn't to leave the house, Lottie called Belle to find books on hanahaki for her and to bring them to her. Belle did just that. Thank goodness she wasn't suspicious of her. Lottie had to know why flowers were growing out of her. She thought she could take the vomiting and coughing, but now it was out of control. Once the books were received, Lottie refreshed her memory. There was new information.

_There is much to know about hanahaki. It comes in many bad, different and strange cases depending on how much the victim can't get other their crush. If the disease is very serious, the risk of death is very close. Look out for flowers growing out of the body, weakness, pain in mouth or stomach, trouble breathing, passing out- _

Lottie closed the book. She was in tears. "Rico, I love you!" she proclaimed. "Please don't let me die! I want to be with you all my life. Short or not, I'd still spend every second with you!" Lottie regurgitated magnolias and blood as she thought of Rico. She struggled to breathe. She wanted to scream from the pain of her disease. "You wouldn't let me die, would you?" Lottie collapsed. She laid on the floor in her tears, blood and magnolias. "He would let me die..." That nightmare had invaded her mind. She could still feel the unreal bullet hit her more than she could feel the excruciating pain lingering inside her frail body.

The next day.

Lottie was watching home on the range. She already filled up a trash when she was 25 minutes into the movie. The door creaked open. "Don't come in yet!" Lottie chickened out. "I'm not decent!" Lottie hid the flower-filled trashcan in her closet. The door opened. Lottie paused the TV. "Charlotte, do you have a moment?" asked her father. "Yeah?" Lottie responded. "It's about-" he paused. "Wait. Have been crying?" Lottie had stains from her mascara that ran down from her eyes. "No." she lied. "Anyway," Big daddy started off. "I think we should cancel for this month." _Cancel?! We can't cancel! Not with what I'm going through! _"Why!?" Lottie gasped. "You've been sick lately and I don't want ya to be worse!" Big Daddy retorted with the guilt of telling her in his face and voice. "Daddy you and everybody in Louisiana have been goin' everywhere but me! I arranged the idea of tryin' to see Rico with your help and support and your wealth! You want to throw it all away!?" Big Daddy stuttered, "I- Charlotte you hav- Maybe we could-" Lottie broke into tears. "Charlotte please don't cry." he coaxed. Lottie didn't stop. Then she started coughing. "Ok! We won't cancel! I take it back!" Big Daddy announced. Lottie cheered up. "Ok! I picked a nice dress!"

"That's nice, Charlotte." He left. Lottie shut the door and locked it. Lottie unpaused the movie. "Rico, I promise you and me will be together no matter what."

"Unless you don't feel the same."

The night of May 19th.

Lottie was told to wait for Rico (if he came) in her room. She didn't mind. She felt nauseous anyway. Lottie sat by her window. "I hate to leave everyone there, wonderin' if I'm bein' rude if I don't come down to have fun." she sighed.

In the backyard.

Aurora had arrived with a plus one who was a wizard in training. "Where's Lottie?" she wondered. Jasmine was there too. "Let's give her time," she suggested. "I heard she was sick." Aurora was in disbelief. "Lottie was perfectly healthy the last time I saw her! Is she ok? What does she have?" Jasmine shrugged. "Her father told me she's waiting for somebody. Whoever that is. The tone in his voice seemed like that guy isn't coming." Aurora frowned. She turned to her date. "Shmedrick, could you do something with your magic?" she proposed. "I-I could." Shmedrick shyly responded. "I hope this works." Shmedrick used his magic. Dark blue sparkles filled the night sky. It blended in with the gold stars. The blue star-like sparkles turned into comets. The comets went in different directions. "Well that didn't do much..." Shmedrick shamefully admitted. "You tried your best my love." Aurora acclaimed softly.

Pink Magnolias fluttered in the wind from the magnolia tree that was still alive. Lottie waited and waited. She gazed at the black rose Rico had given her to pass the time. Too bad it triggered her flowers. The party was almost over. Lottie hurled more magnolia petals. A gleam caught her sight. She looked up at the sky. "No. I'm not going back to that stupid nonsense again." As much as Lottie wished this seemingly aeonian disaster disease would be over already, she still had mixed feelings about wishing on stars and believing in fairytales again. "Maybe this time won't hurt?" she thought aloud. Lottie got on her knees, almost falling over. "Oh please, please, please, just make Rico at least like me a little." Lottie blacked out.

**Poor Lottie. I must say I'm going through some stuff too. Hi everyone. I thought I'd update early. I usually update on the date Lottie throws a party to attract Rico. Shmedrick from The Last Unicorn guest stars in this chapter. I hate to say it, I've never seen the movie. I did do a little research after seeing a video by Juju-bee with Aurora and Shmedrick together which I thought was sweet. So why not put it in here because this story is based off of 3 of his videos anyway? Credit goes to him. ****I try so hard to improve this story by studying Charlotte's character and what happened in the movie. Like I said. It has been too many years since I have seen the princess and the frog. **


	8. Magnolia Waltz

Lottie awoke to find herself in bed. Stella was by her side. She whimpered. "Don't worry, Stella." Lottie appeased. "I'm ok." Stella licked Lottie's face. Lottie smiled softly. "What time is it?" she questioned in weary. Stella looked at the clock. Then she pulled the blankets off of Lottie. "Stella, I'm cold!" Lottie complained. Stella barked sternly. She tugged on Lottie's dress. "Please let me sleep. Rico never came. Just like last time and that time before that and so on. Except when he actually came, but you get the idea." Lottie faltered. Stella growled. "Don't growl at me!" Stella walked over to the self where Lottie kept her childhood stuff animals. "What are ya doin'?" Stella grabbed a stuffed animal with her mouth (being a dog and all). "Stella!" Stella ran out of the room. Lottie stumbled to rush after Stella. "Ya better not tear that up!" Lottie hissed as she ran after her. Lottie was failing to breathe. She coughed repeatedly. Her vision was turning black again. Stella ran into the living room. Big Daddy seemed to be talking to a guest. "Stella, what are ya doin'? Is that Charlotte's?" Stella circled around the guest with the toy still in her mouth. Stella dropped it. The guest picked it up. "Don't you know it's a crime to steal what isn't yours?" he scolded. "Someone ought to arrest you."

Lottie entered the living room. "Stella I-" Lottie glanced at who was there with her father. "Good morning Louisiana Woman." Lottie didn't believe. _No. I'm hallucinating. He isn't standin' there holdin' one of my toys that I used to play with Tia._ Stella wagged her tail at the guest. Lottie stood there in perplexity and elation. "Rico!" She ran to him. Lottie jumped in his arms. Rico didn't mind her affection until she was almost choking him with her bear hugs. "Good god, you really love to invade my personal space don't you?" he lightly chided. Rico carefully let Lottie down. "I believe this is yours." He returned her stuff animal that was concealed in Stella's drool. "My hero!" Lottie was about to return Rico's kiss when he backed away. "Wash up first woman, I don't go out with ladies who have messy hair, smeared makeup and- Have you been crying? You have black marks running from your eyes. Whatever it is from you crazy women wear." Lottie was very offended at Rico's criticism. "I'll go wash up." she muttered. "Take all the time you need," Rico noted her. "but make it quick because I don't got all day." Lottie hurried. She took a quick shower. She has been taking showers eversince that horrific nightmare. Once Lottie was finished, she noticed pink flowers growing out of her shoulders. "He can't see this!" Lottie picked a long-sleeved red dress. She fixed her hair and did her makeup. Lottie put on a hat to match her dress. She ran down stairs. "I'm ready! Take me away cowboy!" Rico took Lottie by the hand. "Don't worry Mr. La Bouff, I'll take good care of her."

Lottie wished her father goodbye as Rico harshly dragged her out the door. "Be safe..." Eli whispered under his breath weakly after Rico slammed the door behind him and Lottie. Once they were outside, Rico continued to lead Lottie to his horse that was standing at the sidewalk. He helped her up. Then he got on. "Before we leave, I want to go over a few things." Rico began. Lottie listened carefully. She didn't want to make him agitated if she accidentally broke his rules. "First off, don't hug me. Only unless it's necessary, like when you ride with me. Just don't make it too tight is all. Second, don't ask too many questions, it pisses me off to hear you talk so much. Third, be cute. Do you understand?" Lottie nodded her head. "Ok. Now hold on." They took off. The horse went so fast, Lottie was practically about to fall off. She hugged Rico very firmly. She hoped that wouldn't get under his skin. But hugging him made her smile a bit. A smile she hasn't shown for a while.

After 41 minutes of travel by horse, they were at a peaceful lake. Rico got off and helped Lottie down. _He's going to scold me for breaking his rule._ Lottie thought. She prepared herself for his harsh words. Rico gently took Lottie by the hand. "Be careful you clumsy woman." Rico forewarned. "Where we're going is a steep hill. I don't want that lovely body- I mean fragile appearance to be broken." Lottie was dazed. "Are you tryin' to say I'm pretty?" she asked. "Did I say you were pretty?" Rico asserted. "No." muttered Lottie. "Good. Now let's go!" Rico led Lottie to the spot where he wanted her. Lottie sat down. So did Rico. She slid a little closer to him. Rico backed away a bit. "Can I ask questions now?" Lottie inquired meekly. Rico sighed, "Go ahead." Lottie smiled greatly. "Why did you come see me?" Rico hesitated, then he answered her. "Because I felt bad for not coming earlier this month. Lottie could tell Rico was abashed for admitting what was the truth. Because of his big hat, it hid his eyes. _Wait._ Lottie thought. _He's guilty! _Now was her chance to take advantage of this moment. "You're not a grumpy asshole. You're a big softie!" Lottie announced loud and smug. "Oh you big mouthed woman!" Rico shouted. "You bounty huntin' man! A bounty huntin' softie!" Lottie teased. Rico was blushing. "Oh you big mouthed woman! Someone ought to... Ought to..."

"What? You won't admit ya like me?" Lottie nudged. "You can't think of a good insult?" Rico looked like he could slap Lottie if he wanted to. "YOU BIG MOUTHED WOMAN! SOMEONE LIKE ME OUGHT TO SHOOT YOU!" Rico boasted. Lottie teared up. That brought up her nightmare. _He would hurt me if he wanted to. _Rico immediately covered his mouth. Lottie got up, but she tripped. Lottie rolled down the hill! She fell in the lake! "CHARLOTTE!" Rico screamed. He got up to go after her. Unfortunately, his fate was the same as hers. Thank goodness they both fell in the shallow region of the lake. Rico rushed to help Lottie. But he kept falling down. Then he fell on top of her. Lottie and Rico gazed into each other's eyes. Lottie started laughing. Rico tried to keep himself together, he couldn't help it. He laughed with her. "Never change you big mouthed Louisiana woman." Lottie giggled, "I don't I will you slender bounty huntin' man." Rico helped Lottie up. "Come on. I'm not taking you back home looking like that."

"What do ya mean?"

"I'm saying, we're going shopping." Lottie squealed and flapped her hands. She went on and on about the girly things she loved. Rico didn't care. He had forgotten about his rules. It seemed he only wanted to see her happy. Rico took Lottie to the clothing store in Chugwater. Lottie found lovely dresses in her favorite colors. "Aren't ya gonna choose some dry clothes?" Lottie questioned. "No. I'm fine with what I'm wearing." The shoppers stared at the wet "couple". "Ya gotta wear something dry. You'll get a cold!" Rico tried not to smile at her concern. "I'll be fine." he assured her. Lottie went back to shopping. She tried on all the clothes she wanted. "Are you done?" Rico asked on the other side of the door to the dressing room. Lottie stepped outside of the dressing room. She wore a pink shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, but what stood out the most was a winter brown coat. "You like?" Rico stared at Lottie in awe. He couldn't help but blush at her beauty. "You look as pretty as a magnolia in May." That was all he could get out. Lottie got closer to Rico. "It is May after all." Rico got closer to her. "That just makes you look even prettier."

"Sir, ma'am, are you going to pay? This store is closing." The clerk rushed. Rico glared at the clerk. "Ever heard of manners? The lady here is still trying on clothes." Rico retorted. The clerk rolled his eyes. "Come on Louisiana Woman," Rico whispered to Lottie. "We better pay or Karen will speak to his manager and send us out." Rico payed for Lottie's new apparel. Then he took her home. "Rico, will you visit me on the 31st of this month?" Lottie curiously questioned in strong desire as they rode out of town. _Please say yes._ Lottie predicted, almost feeling the urge to throw up flowers if he said no. "You never know." Rico said. "I might if I have time. Being a bounty hunter is not easy you know." he added blandly. Lottie sighed. "Ok."

"Don't go sore on me now Louisiana Woman! I hate seeing you frown!" Lottie smiled a bit. "Alright Nebraska Man!" Rico and Lottie arrived at the mansion. Lottie tackled her father the moment he ran out the door. "OH DADDY YA WON'T BELIEVE IT! ME AND RICO WENT TO THIS LAKE, BUT WE BOTH FELL IN BY ACCIDENT. BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE HE GOT ME NEW CLOTHES! HE'S A GOOD COWBOY!-" Lottie shouted in elation as she was still strangling her father with her hugs. Big Daddy couldn't breathe. "Ok Louisiana Woman, that's enough. You don't wanna kill your only father would you?" Rico advised. Lottie let go. "Sorry Daddy." Lottie apologized as she let go of him. Then she turned to her cowboy. "Oh Rico, I have too much fun when I'm with you." Then she hugged him. Rico, as usual, did nothing. "You can stop now. Your clothes are in the saddle bags." Lottie let go of Rico. "Ok..." She reached in the saddle bags. Lottie pulled out ornate victorian style dresses (mostly in her color). "We might as well live in the old west with Rico!"

"I gotta leave now." Rico turned to his horse. Lottie waved goodbye as he galloped back home. "I love you..." Lottie whispered under her breath. "Come Charlotte." Eli dragged Lottie in the mansion. "I hope he gets to see me again!" Lottie exclaimed in hope.

So far as time was passing fast. Lottie was still in her room because she was getting sicker. She was supposed to take her medicine but we all know that doesn't help. She has been throwing them away in secret from her father. Today they were doing the usual. As Eli was driving to the pharmacy to get a refill for Lottie's medicine. Which she doesn't need. They had just came back from the postoffice. "Lottie are ya sure ya love that bounty hunter?" Big Daddy asked cautiously, hoping that wouldn't set his beloved daughter off. "What are ya talking about? Of course I love him!" Lottie responded in a assuring tone. "I just thought he was a bit rough with you is all." Lottie sighed. Now that he mentioned it, Rico did act harsh towards her. Maybe he doesn't know how to show love like her? "I think you're over reacting." said Lottie. "Oh, and could you drop me off at Holli's?" Big Daddy almost ran into a car as they were approaching a stop sign. "Why Holli's? Isn't she dangerous? She's a bad influence!" he blurted. "Calm down. It's just for advice." Lottie concluded. "Well alright then," Big Daddy sighed. "Holli can bring me back." Lottie said. A pink magnolia gently fell into the car. The wind blew. Pink magnolias swayed in the wind.

Later.

Lottie was now in the strange universe of Cool World. Lottie slowly showed herself the way to Holli Would's room in the apartment. There were animated characters going crazy and running from one place to another. It was chaos. The building was scented with alcohol and cigarette smoke. Doodles were selling drugs to each other in the hallway. Once Lottie found Holli's room; she anxiously knocked on the door. A sexy voice from the other side responded, "Come in." it said softly. Lottie walked in guardedly. There she was. The thot in a white slutty dress was on her bed smoking a cigarette as doodles were touching her in places that shouldn't be mentioned in this fanmade story. "Well, well, well, the blonde bimbo princess came to me." Holli taunted. The doodles laughed with Holli. "Shut up pencildicks! Lottie here is like my soft and loving twin." Holli noted. "So bimbo, why are you here?" Holli acknowledged as she got up to get closer to Lottie. "You're too innocent for this world." Lottie was sweating. "I came to you for advice." she answered meekly. "Don't tell me. It's about men, huh?" Holli blowed the smoke from her cigarette into Lottie's face. Lottie coughed. There was a drop of blood on her lip. Lottie wiped it off with her sleeve. "Yes. It is about men. There's this certain one who I love dearly. I want to impress him." Lottie explained. Holli put a finger over Lottie's mouth. "Rico..." she whispered in her ear. Lottie gasped, "How did you know?" Holli chuckled at Lottie's personality. "Us underrated films have to stick together, no? Anyway, I know what you're looking for." Holli whispered in Lottie's ear. "Are you sure that will work?" Lottie inquired in an unsure tone. "Try it. He'll be all over you. I barely know the guy but I do know everything about men and woman." Holli concluded as she changed into a new sexual looking white dress. "Wait a minute, I thought you liked men?" Lottie said. "I do," Holli corrected. "I like girls too. I'm bisexual and proud. But now I think I'm just plain old lesbian. I got my eyes on Thumbelina."

"But you're not allowed to crossover." Lottie speculated. Holli rolled her eyes. "I know that smart ass." she avowed. "But I'm allowed to be in disney and nondisney movies, crossovers and literature. Like this one for instance. All thanks to artists, fanfiction writers, and the editing community. "

"Now bimbo, you better get outta here. You know that asshole detective is always on my neck. Take this." Holli gave Lottie a pink dress that practically looked like one of Holli's. It had small rips in it. "I know it's old, but I know how much you love pink." Lottie thanked Holli. "Umm. Could you take me home?" Holli looked out of her window. "How about you get an uber? The poppers are on the street!" Lottie did just that. Once Lottie arrived home safe and sound, she called Tianna to see if her mother would fix up the dress.

The night of May 31st.

Lottie slipped into the dress Holli gave her. It looked brand new and extravagant. All thanks to Tianna's mum. Lottie had second thoughts. She thought she looked like a tramp. What bugged her more was the flowers growing out of her shoulders and around her arms. Lottie put on loneslevee ballroom gloves. They went well with the dress. At least it was enough to cover her. Then she looked out of her window. She saw a dark figure trying to make it's way into the backyard. Everyone was wearing fancy outfits. Lottie knew who that figure was. She ran outside to meet her cowboy. The waltz was playing on a photograph. Lottie decided to do ballet dances. She remembered taking ballet as a child. Everyone gazed a Lottie's grace and beauty. Especially a cowboy. "Charlotte." Lottie stopped spinning. She stared at who had come to see her again. He stood there. His nose was bleeding at her lovely appearance. Instead of his usual old west apearal, Rico was in a black tuxedo. He was still wearing his hat. "Rico you actually came!" Lottie exclaimed as she ran to him. "I- I'm glad I could make it. Now, may I have this dance?" Lottie was overwhelmed. He was like a new man. Like a true gentleman. "I'd be honored!" Lottie took his hand. They started to dance. "I see you've gotten better!" Lottie complimented. He has gotten better. Rico didn't step on Lottie's feet. "I try." Rico shyly admitted. "Anyway you look a ballerina. Is that what they're called? I don't know. I have no idea about girly stuff. I gotta say, whenever I see you, I can't-" Rico stopped there. "You what?" Lottie inquired. "Never mind. Let's enjoy this dance and peaceful music without saying a word, ok?" Lottie agreed. All night they danced like Cinderella and her Prince Charming. Ironically Cinderella was there with Esmerelda.

"Aren't they cute?" said Cinderella. "They sure are." replied Esmerelda. "There's something about that cowboy, but I can't tell what it is."

"Will you come again next time?" Lottie solicited timidly. Rico didn't answer. "Rico." Lottie said. "Did you say something?" Rico questioned in a smug tone. "I did." Lottie retorted in displeasure. She knew he could hear her. "Ok." He spun her around. "Rico can we please talk?" Lottie requested. She thought this was the time to tell him The time to tell him how she really felt. The setting was right. The wind was slightly blowing. Magnolias were swaying as the wind carried them away. The music was perfect. Just like in a fairytale. Rico sighed, "Charlotte, let's talk later ok? I'm not much of a talker. You should know that by now."

Rico continued to dance with Lottie in the moonlight. As much as she enjoyed him being here to dance with her, Lottie wanted to ask him if he truly loved her. _He's ignoring me. _Lottie thought. _Why is he doing this? He's always doing this!_ "Do you like me?" Lottie boldly asked. "Yes." Lottie's heart was pumping. "In the like you like you way?"

"Hmm. The "like you like you" way? I think you're crazy Charlotte."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Now, now, don't take it that way."

"Anwser my god damn question!"

"Charlotte, I like you."

"You do!"

"You didn't let me finish. I like you. In the friendly way."

_"In the friendly way." _Lottie teared up. She was about to puke magnolias and blood. She ran to her room in tears. "Charlotte?" Rico ran after her. Lottie was growing weak as she ran. Rico was growing closer to her. "Was it something I said?" Rico asked. Lottie ignored him. She ignored him like he did to her eversince she met him. Lottie ran faster eventhough she was going blind. "Charlotte! Stop running! You're such a baby!" Once Lottie was at her room, she shut and locked the door. "Charlotte!" Rico called for her from the other side of the door. Lottie kept silent as magnolia petals were flowing out of her mouth. She noticed pink magnolias growing out of her legs and around her feet. "Charlotte, are you ok?" Rico was still there. "I didn't mean to upset you." Lottie was silent as she cried. "Ok. I understand you're mad." he said.

After 6 minutes of bitter silence, Lottie knew Rico was gone. She continued grieving over him. By grieving, she was regurgitating magnolias. "I love you, Rico! I love you!" Lottie whispered to herself. "I didn't mean to run from you. I didn't want you to see me cry and reveal my secret on accident in front of everyone. Please give me another chance!" Lottie peaked out of her window. Rico was nowhere to be seen. No one was there. The party was over. "Rico, don't let me fall asleep forever..."

**Don't worry Lottie, the next chapter will get better for you. I promise. Howdy y'all. Sorry for the late update. I was having writers block with this particular chapter. I keep thinking about the ending. I might mentioned this before or not, but I try to capture the mood and tone of what hanahaki is really like; without trying to make this overdramatic or too depressing. Sorry if you get that vibe. I'm very passionate about what I write and I blame my disorder. I don't want Lottie to go through pain. I actually really love this woman eventhough I can't remember the last time I've seen the princess and the frog. I want to thank Jujubee-Edits again for making me fall in love with Lottie and giving me permission to write this story. It's really fun. I try not to make the story too predictable. So don't forget he gets most of the credit. Thank you so much Jujubee. I'll still spoil you with my art. I hope to get discord soon to keep you updated. Stay positive my friend. ****One** **more thing. Holli Would guest stars! I know everyone hates Cool World for understandable reasons, but I really like it. And yes I know it's cringey and similar to Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It's still fun to watch. I think I'm starting to Ship Holli with Thumbelina. I have my mixed feelings about that movie. I want to thank AiraSora on Tumblr for getting me into the Hollina ship which is her idea. You all are so creative. God bless. **


	9. The confession

June was here too fast. The days were hotter. The air was calm. Kids were out of school. Lottie was the talk of the town. She has been gaining popularity eversince throwing so many parties. Lottie couldn't forget about that one night. The night Rico was dancing with her. His words. She wasn't going to give up. She knew he must have some feelings of romance for her. Lottie has been throwing up magnolias and blood. She was still going to invite Rico. She couldn't stay in her room for much longer. Lottie knew the flowers were growing out of her rapidly. She couldn't stop it. She tried to cut them off of her, unfortunately that would cause her to bleed to death. Lottie read up on the books Belle let her borrow. Lottie couldn't hide the fact that she was going to die soon. She was weak, depressed and lovesick. Lottie sat in her chair to read. Stella laid down beside the chair. "Stella," Lottie panted. "Is it hot in here?" Stella whimpered. Lottie threw up flowers as tears ran down her face. "I don't think I can control it anymore. I can't swallow them." Lottie reflected in sorrow. Stella rested her head on Lottie's lap. She gave her the "eyes". Lottie petted her loving dog. "I ain't gonna give up on him just yet." she admitted as the flowers didn't stop flowing from her mouth. Lottie glanced at her left hand. Tiny flowers were growing out of it. Stella fetched Lottie a trash can. More tears rolled down Lottie's rosy cheeks. "Stella, I might have said this before, if I die right here right now, I want ya to know I love ya and how much you, Rico, Tia, Travis and Daddy mean to me." Stella herself was getting just as choked up as Lottie. If Stella could speak she'd say "I love you too, Charlotte! Please don't say that! You'll be with Rico again! I know he must love you the same way you love him! Don't loose hope!"

Stella cautiously climbed into Lottie's lap. "I'm not getting worse," said Lottie. "I'm as fine as powered sugar. I'll be ok." Stella groaned. She and Lottie knew she wasn't ok. But Lottie thought it was better to lie to herself than to live in what she was going through. It may have made her feel content. That won't last too long. Lottie's mouth bled as she spit magnolias into trashcan. Her mouth became tender and approximately full of blisters. _I gotta stop thinkin' about him. But I won't! _Lottie thought. She continued to cry and spit blood. Stella licked her tears.

The next morning.

Lottie ate breakfast with her father one morning. Lottie wore her robes, 3 pairs of socks, a scarf and slippers. "Charlotte, aren't you gonna burn up in that?" her father asked. Lottie sighed, "I'm just cold is all." Lottie took a bite of her hot cereal. It hurt to eat. She began to sweat. Big Daddy touched her head. "You're warm darlin'." he marveled. "Aren't we all?" Lottie replied innocently. "Is there something' you're not tellin' me?"

"No Daddy, I miss Rico is all..."

Lottie teared up. She swallowed her blood and flowers. "I'm sure he's gonna visit ya this month!" Big Daddy consoled. _I doubt that._ Lottie thought. "If ya say so." Lottie continued to eat. Her bowl was still half full. "I'm not hungry now. I'll just show myself to my room." she said. Lottie got up from the table. Stella ran to her. She stayed by Lottie's side. Lottie was now in her room. She locked the door behind her. She cried. "I ain't gonna live much longer!" Lottie sobbed. Stella licked Lottie's hand. Lottie looked in her mirror. Her skin was more pale. "Oh lord, please give me until July to live so I can finally tell Rico how I feel." Lottie prayed. Lottie wrapped a blanket around her. "This is Louisiana! Not Alaska!" Lottie complained. She stumbled on her way to her bed. Stella made sure she wouldn't fall. Lottie buried herself in her bed. Stella fetched her more blankets and stuff animals for comfort.

As the week slowly passed, Lottie could never get her mind off of Rico. She kept her flowers inside. Doing that just made her a lot more sick. The special night came. Lottie was wearing a ball gown (not the one in the movie) and long-sleeved gloves to cover her arms. She wanted to sit at a table to wait for Rico. She immediately regretted that decision. The light from the lanterns hung in the trees were enough to blind her. It gave her a migraine. Lottie was growing woozy. Stella searched the crowd for Rico. Holli sat down by Lottie at the table. "You alright doll?" she questioned. "You don't look so good." Lottie sighed, "I'm just impatient to meet someone is all." Holli smoked a cigarette. The smoke made Lottie almost cough. She swallowed the magnolias and blood. "You know sweetie, maybe instead of acting too much graceful like last time, you should act more like me." Holli nagged. "Don't lecture me! I don't wanna act too much like those kinds of gals! No offense." Lottie almost fell out of her chair. "Are you alr- Oh my god!" Holli gasped. "There's something leaking from your mouth!" Lottie wiped the blood away. "Holli could you get me some water?" Lottie shyly implored with fever in her tone. Holli ran to get Lottie a cup of water. Stella came back to Lottie with her tail between her legs. "He's not here is he?" Lottie acknowledged. Stella moaned. Lottie swallowed the flowers. Holli came back with a wine glass of water. "Drink up jazzbaby, you need it!" Holli coaxed. "You don't look too good. Is it me, or are you a little more pale than the last time I've saw you?" Lottie didn't respond. "Please take me to my ro-" Lottie passed out! The music stopped. Everyone was worried. "Calm the fuck down!" shouted Holli. "She had too much to drink is all! Now go back to dancing in your skanky clothes and with your simp "boyfriends"!" Everyone resumed what they were doing. Holli carried Lottie to bed. Stella followed. "You're gonna be fine bimbo." Holli whispered to the unconscious Lottie. "Whatever is wrong with you, you'll be the sweet happy princess wannabe I know." Holli wanted to cry. "Take care of her, dog." Then Holli escorted herself home. "Why's there so many magnolias here?" she questioned as she left the room. Magnolias were spread out on the floor of Lottie's room. She didn't have time to question whatever Lottie was up too. The wind blew. Pink magnolias flew with the breeze.

Days later.

Lottie was with her father at the pharmacy to pick up her medicine. _Daddy, I don't need any of this!_ Lottie thought. She wanted to tell him that. As soon as the two walked out of the building, bright lights flashed. "Miss Charlotte, is it ture you are a party animal?"

Eli and his daughter shielded their eyes from the radiant flashes of the cameras. "Mr. La Bouff, why do you spend so much money on your daughter every month?" a reporter questioned. "Will you please stop!" Big Daddy commanded. The reporters didn't stop. _Why can't my life be normal again?_ Lottie thought. Then she passed out. "Charlotte!"

"Charlotte!"

"Are you ok? Charlotte wake up!"

"Hang on."

"I'll call an ambulance."

Later.

Lottie was in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes. A tall, slender and dark figure stood upon her. "Rico?" Lottie's vision cleared. Her father was by her side. "He's not here, honey. You look somewhat unusually pale. Or is it my eyes again?" he said grimly. "What happened?" Lottie changed the subject to avoid throwing up magnolias in front of her father. "You just had a seizure is all. You're fine." Lottie sighed. "I want to see him this month." Eli's soft smile faded a bit. "Charlotte, do you know that July is almost here?" Lottie broke a sweat. "You said you'd keep doin' this until July. Has he came to see you any yet? Have you really told him how you feel?" Big Daddy added. "No. I haven't." Lottie admitted hesitantly. "Rico just hasn't given me a chance is all. He'll come and see me! I promise! We just need more time!"

Big Daddy softened his gaze. "I hope so." he quoted. "I can't keep spoilin' ya forever. I'll let you rest." He left the room. _I'm not dyin' until I let ya know how I feel._ Lottie thought. Magnolias and a little blood emerged from her mouth. She shed a tear. Lottie neglected her illness. She pretended that she didn't care that she had once again regurgitated magnolias against her own will. "Don't worry Rico, I'll be ok once I tell you I love you."

"I don't mind dying..."

The big night came. Lottie thought she should wait in her room again. Going out there was a bad idea. Stella was in the backyard looking for Rico. There were knocks at the door. "Lottie, it's us. Your friends." said Jasmine on the other side. "We've been wondering why you haven't been out here with us lately. We were going to ask you before, but we kept to ourselves because we didn't want to bother you. Are you alright?"

Lottie was on the floor silently puking up flowers and blood. She was too weak to stand. She gathered her strength to speak. "I'm alright. I've been sick lately is all. I like to wait for my special someone until he actually comes. I'm not coming out until he's here! So, please leave me be." she implored. The girls were silent. There were whispers. "Ok." they mumbled. Lottie continued silently coughing and throwing up magnolias and blood. Her mouth and dress were stained with blood. The scars in her throat, mouth and stomach swelled with agony. Lottie was so pale she could see her veins. Lottie grew dizzy. She took her time to stand up. She hazily climbed into her bed, expecting herself to see a light the moment she would slowly close her delicate eyes. That didn't happen.

_Lottie was in a white top and pink skirt that was so long it was almost to her ankles. She stood in a dark field full of dead flowers. The only sign of real life was the pink magnolias she was standing on top of. Am I alone? Lottie thought. Where am I anyway?__ The magnolias were growing out of Lottie's body. She pretended they weren't there. "Rico!" she called out to him, thinking he was here for her somewhere. "Rico! Rico, I'm here! Come get me sugar! I want you to take we away from this dark place and free me from this awful hanahaki!" Lottie's flowers glowed bright pink. Even the ones under her. Lottie walked through the dead flowers. Pink magnolias followed wherever she went. "Rico!" There was no answer. "Rico where are you? I lov—" Lottie threw up magnolias. I'm ok. She told herself. She continued her search for the cowboy. "Rico! Rico! Rico! Don't ignore me! I feel alone already! You've been away from me for so long! If you think I'm still mad at you, I'm not. I just overreacted because I thought I was going to die before I told you I lo—" Lottie coughed up more magnolias covered in a deep shade of red blood. "Don't be mad at me! I know you're in the friends-zone with me. But I still want to tell you that I l—" Lottie spit out magnolias and blood. "I lo—" She continued. The pain grew in her mouth. "I ain't givin' up on you cowboy!" she claimed aloud as blood left her mouth. "I just want you to know that I l—" Lottie swallowed the magnolias and blood. "I'm tryin' to say it! It's this goddamn disease that's preventing me from lo—" She swallowed it again. "Rico, I lov—" Every time she tried to say love, the magnolias would prevent her from doing so. "I l—"_

_Lottie was so weak, she fell her knees. "I love you! I love you __with all my heart and you can't stop me from lovin' __you!" she screamed until magnolias and blood leaked from her mouth. She couldn't stop. It wouldn't stop._ _The blood stained her clothes and the flowers that were under her feet. The more she screamed, the more painful it was. _

Stella licked Lottie's face. Lottie was at tears. "Stella, I don't have time." fretted. Stella barked at the window. Lottie got up. She put on her robe. Then walked over to the window. Someone was entering the house. There wasn't a horse outside the house. "You thought that was Rico?" Lottie hinted to Stella. Stella whimpered as she dropped her head. "It's ok." Lottie slowly petted Stella's head. "Whoever that person is, I'm sure he's just a door to door salesman." Lottie yawned. Stella sniffed the black rose that sat by the window. It was still healthy. "Charlotte," Big Daddy called. "I'd like to see you in the living room whenever you are decent." Lottie panicked. "I can't go down there!" she griped. "Just look at me! The color in my hair is faded! I'm as white as a ghost! You can see my vains! These flowers are growing out of me! I ca—" Lottie saw everything turn black then back to normal again. She felt pain in her mouth and heart. "Let's just get this over with!" Lottie struggled to put on one of her favorite dresses. She quickly did her makeup. It looked sloppy because she kept dropping things and rushed herself. At least she didn't look very pale anymore. Lottie stumbled out of her room. Stella followed behind her. When Lottie was in the living room, her father was talking to a stranger. "Daddy, who is this?" she puzzled. "This is a man who wants to interview you, darlin'." Big Daddy clarified. "He ain't like those damn paparazzi people like last time. That I can promise you." he added. The interviewer took out a notepad. "Now Miss Charlotte, ya mind if I ask ya any questions? Word has been goin' around that you like to spoil yourself like a princess at a ball twice a month! Is that true?" he stated. Lottie blushed.

_I guess I can tell him._ "I sure do!" she cooed. "Why do you throw so many parties?" the interviewer pondered. Lottie wasn't sure if she should answer this question. "I do it for him." she rejoined in a smitten tone. "For my cowboy." The interviewer wrote everything in his notepad. A maid set cups of tea on the coffee table. She left the room. "Who is this cowboy?" Lottie swallowed her flowers. The pain stung her like an angry wasp when it's nest was tampered with. "He's a mysterious bounty hunter who stole my heart. He's a strange one. Very unlike the other guys I've met before. He saved my life one time! He showed some ruffian, who I highly refuse to name, that no one should do such things to a lady like me. He also brought me a few dresses after I accidentally fell in a lake. It's a long story." Lottie verified. "He may not know it, but I kinda have feelings for him. I throw all these parties to get his attention. Is it wrong that I have this feeling like he wants to protect me?"

"Nothing wrong with that, Miss Charlotte." said the interviewer as he was writing as much information as he could. "Is there anything else you can think of to tell me?"

Lottie pondered. "There is one thing. Here it is. July is arriving too fast. I'm only gonna throw one party. That would be it."

"Pardon me, Miss Charlotte. Couldn't you always visit him?" the interviewer asked. "Yes I could always do that but I don't actually know where he lives. Have you visited Chugwater? It is dangerous. He's a bounty hunter ya know. Rico is like a storm. He goes wherever he wants and where he needs to. Ya can't ever catch him even if ya tried." Lottie concluded. She tasted the blood. The flowers were still in her throat. It caused scars. _I can take it. I can take it._ Lottie told herself as she swallowed them. "I gotta go. It was nice to interview you, Miss Charlotte." the interviewer headed out the door. Lottie took her tea and made her way to her room. Stella followed. Lottie was already sweating before she got there. "Stella,—" Blood leaked from Lottie's mouth. Her makeup was smearing from her sweat. She wiped her forehead. Lottie looked for her book as she sipped her tea. She was so nervous and trembling. The pain from her mouth and throat spread to her lungs and stomach. She could herself ready to vomit the magnolias and blood. Lottie eventually found her book. "Finally!" she said in relief.

Stella grabbed Lottie by her dress with her teeth. She gently pulled Lottie to her chair. "Ok, ok, Stella." Lottie giggled. "I'll sit down." Lottie sat in her chair with her book in her hand and teacup in her other hand. Lottie looked over the information about her illness. She took it as a reminder that her time is almost up and she needed to hurry. Not just for her, but for him. Lottie did know all there was to hanahaki. She wanted to know more because she was paranoid she was forgetting something. Something caught her eye. A page read: _There is another way to cure hanahaki. It's a forgotten remedy. Boil water like you would make a tea. Instead, use the flowers you coughed up. Then serve to your loved one. They will fall in love with you! __Like a love potion._ Lottie wasn't going to lie to herself. It wasn't a bad idea. It was still fake love. You can't force someone to be in a relationship with you. That's not true love at all. "Stella," Lottie spoke in a faint tone. "As much as I love Rico and sort of want to give this little remedy a try. I ain't gonna do it. I already accept my fate. However it'll turn out."

"Speakin' of my Nebraska Man, I gotta get prepared for the last party! But what will I wear?" Lottie panicked as she began to sweat again and feel dizzy. Stella licked Lottie's face. "I'm ok." Lottie tried to assure her. Stella then barked at the phone. Then it came to her. Lottie would call Tianna's mother again. She would commission her a dress! "Stella my love, could you bring me the phone. Hurry! I feel like I'll pass out!" she wearily requested as Lottie could see darkness invading her room. Stella jumped on the desk where the phone sat. She grabbed it with her teeth. Stella ran to Lottie with the phone. Lottie called Tianna. "Hello?" Tianna answered on the other line. "Heya Tia." Lottie replied drawled. "Lottie you don't sound so good. Are you ok?"

"Tia, I must speak with your mom. I don't have much time."

Tianna was frightened. "Mama! Lottie's on the phone. She would like to speak to ya. She seems desperate!" Tianna's mother, Eudora, anwsered the phone. "Hello?" Lottie was trembling. "Howdy!" she greeted in the cowboy way. "I'd love to commission a dress please."

Eudora took out a notepad. "Alright Charlotte, anything for my number one customer since you were a child. What will be? Something like a princess again?" she considered because she knew how much Lottie wanted to be a princess. "Yeah! Like that! Something magical but it would look different from the rest." Lottie replied.

"Something different, huh? What would that be?"

Lottie watched a tiny pink flower bloom on her hand. "Add flowers?" she deadpanned, unsure if she wanted to see what she started to despise more than anything on her dress.

"Ok Charlotte. I'm sure you'd like it pink." Eudora assumed.

"Yeah. Of course." Lottie replied fain. "I kinda want it to—" Lottie coughed up flowers. "I would like it to have the illusion to change colors. As if it was glowin'. Like different shades of pink and red and make it sparkle!"

Eudora wrote it all down on the notepad. "I'll have it done before your next party."

"Wonderful! I gotta go. Thanks!" Lottie hung up. She arose from her chair. She took one step away and then passed out. Stella dragged her to her beg.

At Tianna's house.

"Mama, how are ya gonna make a magical dress actually be magical? Sure I know a thing or two about this fantasy stuff after what I've been through. But you and me aren't fairies." Tianna vacillated. Eudora chuckled, "You know Aurora's fairy godparents? They can help with that."

"Yeah, if they don't fight over if the dress should be pink or blue."

The week of the last party.

Lottie stayed in her bed. Eversince she had commissioned her dress, she wouldn't stop throwing up magnolias. She ached of pain, bled from her mouth, cried and prayed for it all to be over soon. Lottie couldn't eat anything for a week. All because of the scars in her mouth, throat and stomach. She could almost see her bones. Her father would tell her to eat something but she always made excuses. Lottie's skin was quickly turning into an ashy color. She covered herself in makeup to hide her burden.

The word got out that Lottie was throwing her last party. It was in the newspaper.

_Charlotte La Bouff is the richest party animal in New Orleans! The princess wannabe tries to impress a cowboy. This July will be the last one she will ever throw. Who is this cowboy and will he show up?_

After Lottie found out, she was so upset. This was her personal business. Not something like a TV show about celebrities. At least the publishers didn't spill all the tea.

The night of the party was here. Lottie couldn't wait no longer. She had to tell Rico. Flowers were growing out of Lottie's hair. Eli knocked on her door. "Charlotte, your dress is here." he informed her. Lottie opened the door to retrieve it. "Charlotte, you look...lovely. And cute too! When did ya start puttin' magnolias in your hair?" Big Daddy asked. "Just now. Only for tonight." Lottie replied anxiously. "Are you ok darlin'? Ya seem uneasy." Lottie tried not to sound suspicious about what she was going to say. Magnolias were filling her mouth. She swallowed them as she felt the unbearable pain. "I am just to nervous to meet Rico." she admitted. "Oh, don't be too nervous my little princess. He's gonna kiss you good mornin' and love ya like the devil! Get dressed now." Lottie shut her door as she took the dress from her father.

She struggled to put in on. It was similar to the ball gown she wore in the movie. It was so big and unwieldy because of how weak she was. After so many tries, Lottie finally had it on. Then she did her hair and makeup. It was a terrible challenge to brush her hair. The magnolias got in the way. It caused more pain when her brush touched them. Lottie eventually got her hair done. She styled it similar to Cinderella when she went to the ball. Lottie sercetly admired Cinderella in the fangirl way. She loved all princesses and princes. A cowboy too. Lottie finally redid her makeup. It wasn't an easy job. Her hands were trembling and clammy. She smeared her hard work a little. She didn't have time to fix it. At least it wasn't that noticeable. The guests were arriving. Lottie looked in her mirror in her closet. Her sumptuous gown was too awe-inspiring for her own eyes. It glittered and turned different shades of pink and red like magic. This was just what she wanted. To top it all off, she put on a real silver tiara that came with it. Lottie was blinded by her own beauty. She was living in her own dream. Stella barked outside her door. Lottie opened it.

"Here I go, Stella." Stella walked closer to Lottie. "Lead me to the backyard. I'm losing my vision." Stella stayed close to her beloved master. Lottie tripped multiple times on the way. "I-I-I'm ok. Stella, I see a rainbow." She was hallucinating. Stella hurried. Lottie was now in the backyard. Despite all the bright lights, Lottie was going blind. She shook with anxiety and excitement. Everyone turned their heads to Lottie. They gasped at her astonishing appearance. They couldn't take their eyes off of her. Many of the gentleman there, some dressed like cowboys, wanted to dance with her. Lottie politely turned them down. Stella growled at any guy who came near her. Lottie was about to pass out. She sat at a table. Stella followed. "Stella, I'm dying too fast! I just—" Lottie was interrupted when a few petals gushed out of her mouth. The wind blew them away. "I don't care how many times I have said this. If I die now,... never forget how much I love you, daddy, Tia, Rico and everyone... you all gave me joy in my life." Lottie said in between pauses. Stella wanted to cry herself. She ran into the crowd to find Rico. Lottie stayed put where she was. Magnolias were beginning to grow around her eyes and out of her dress. She wanted to pull them off. Not here. There were too many witnesses. Minutes of agony passed too slowly. Barking was heard. Lottie slowly got up. She rapidly rushed to where Stella was. She stumbled in her shoes. She couldn't breathe. Then she found her. She didn't just find Stella. She found him.

Rico was in his usual long brown coat and dark tan hat. He was sweating. So was Lottie. Why was he sweating? She couldn't believe he was here. _This hanahaki is makin' me go crazy._ Rico took his attention to Lottie. His jaw dropped as he examined her. "Charlotte...you...I..." Rico couldn't say anything. Lottie got closer to him. She was almost crying. "Come on." she smiled and took his hand. Then she almost fell over. "Charlotte!" Rico gasped as her caught her in time. "Rico. W-w-we don't have m-m-m-mu-much time—" Lottie stammered. Her anxiety, hunger, blood loss was getting to her. She swallowed the magnolias and blood. Rico hushed her. "No! I know a sick woman when I see one! I'm taking you to your room and telling your father to call a doctor!" he exasperated. Lottie wasn't going to have it. She made it too far to see everything she worked so hard for go to waste. "Goddammit cowboy! Put me down right now!" she caterwauled. Rico gently put Lottie down. He couldn't believe she yelled at him like that. "Woah! Ok, Charlotte!"

Satisfied, Lottie took him by the hand. Lottie wobbled away from the guests and into the forest. "Charlotte, the party is that way." Rico corrected her. Lottie ignored him. She was going to tell him! She couldn't do it in front of everyone. Something could go wrong. Every time Lottie almost fell over, Rico wanted to help her up. Lottie would tell him she could manage on her own. Not wanting to piss her off even more, Rico kept silent. After awkward silence of Lottie struggling to lead Rico where she wanted him, Lottie was at the magnolia tree. "We're here..." she panted. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Rico inquired. "Rico I—" Lottie passed out. "Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte don't do this!" Rico violently shook Lottie until she regained consciousness. He picked her up and gently placed her under the tree. "Rico, I can't keep this a secret from you any longer. So listen up closely and hear every word I have to say." Lottie lamented. "What are you saying woman?!" Rico blurted. Lottie started to cry. Her makeup was now smearing even more. Rico saw how sick she really was. "Charlotte don't—"

"Rico, eversince I've met you; I could never get over you. I've dreamed of you. I've cried over you. I've yearned to see you again..." Rico just stared at Lottie in dead silence. She went on.

"But I never knew this would cost my life. Rico, you're not gonna believe when I say this. I have somethin' called "Hanahaki" it's a rare disease that effects someone who is in love but fears their c-crush won't love them back. Like if you were already in a relationship, romantic or not; and I knew it—" Lottie tried not to throw up petals. "I would—" She couldn't hold them it. So much blood and flowers stained her dress and lips. She couldn't stop. Rico watched her horror. Then she stopped. "N-n-now I'm g-gonna die b-b-b-because you don't feel the same for m-me. I d-don't mind b-b-because I finally got to t-tell ya how I f-feel. What I'm t-t-tryin' to say is... Rico, I lov-" Lottie cried as the magnolias left her mouth. Rico got closer to Lottie. He kissed her on her pale pink mouth! "I love you too!" he expressed. Lottie didn't believe him. "Y-y-you love m-me? I th-thought you said you and I were o-only friends." Rico softly smiled at Lottie. "Charlotte I got something to tell you too. I lied. I lied to you. I know you wanna slap me. Go ahead. Hear me out. I always knew you loved me! But I never thought you'd have hanahaki! You see Charlotte, I had it for you from the start." Rico took off his hat. Lottie gasped. Black roses were growing out of Rico's hair! Lottie had to admit he looked sort of cute with flowers in his messy hair. Then he took off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. Black roses with thorns were growing out of his veins. "You too!" sputtered Lottie. "Yep! Let me explain." Rico insisted.

"Ever since I saw your lovely face in that pink ball gown, I had no idea what was going to happen. You ran up to me all perky and sweet with glitter in your eyes. Your voice was like listening to Dolly Parton. I never met someone so pleased to see me. I wanted to take my eyes off of you, but I just couldn't. You were pure and sweet like candy that night. And cute too! You are nothing like my ex. She was a real bitch! Then I realized you were too good for me. You're rich, your movie outdid mine, you have a family that loves you, you were just too innocent and special. Definitely unlike the other girls where I'm from. Trust me. They are all the same. I left you because I knew everyone didn't want me there and I couldn't be with you. That was fine by me. I mean about people not wanting me there in your presence. I hated to leave you there disappointed that I didn't dance or talk to you much. On my way home, I realized I've fallen in love with you. The next day I told my boss what happened. He was the one that convinced me to see you. I also told him I was afraid you'd find someone else. Then I started throwing up roses and blood in front of him. Him and his nephews are the only ones who knew about my sercet. Anyway, I decided to avoid you because I didn't want you to know. And I thought you were too good for me anyway. Also, I believed if you were with me, my rude attitude would rub off of you. That would mean I was a bad influence on you. Do you know that I admit to myself that I am a big rude asshole? What if I accidentally put you in danger? A bounty hunter's job is too dangerous, you know. You deserve a prince! Not some rough cowboy! I could never get you off of my mind whenever I tried to forget you. I would have these dreams, good and bad, all about you. My love for you grew even more as we saw each other. I wanted to protect you from any harm. I didn't want to treat you like I did with my ex. I guess avoiding you and being hateful to you so you wouldn't like me just made things worse. I guess my biggest fear came true anyway."

Lottie was speechless. He loved her that much? Lottie did want to slap for what he had done. Instead, she forgave him. "What was your ex girlfriend like?" Lottie asked shyly. "Old Annie was a pain in the ass. We would insult each other all the time. Most of it was me. I even threatened to throw in the town's well. I did save her from kidnappers one time. Then we were both slowly falling in love after that. So I thought. Unfortunately, she revealed she never loved me. The last thing she said to me was that I was a coca cola cowboy." Rico was silent. "Isn't that a compliment that you really like coke?" Lottie consoled, trying to ease his emotions. "Charlotte, when a woman calls a cowboy a coca cola cowboy, it means he's not a real cowboy." Rico spilled. "Your ex really is a bitch!" Lottie denounced. "You got that right!" Rico agreed with a chuckle. He moved closer to his new love. "Well, if this isn't enough to be real powerful love, I'll die with you..." They shared a kiss.

"I guess you're my boyfriend now!" Lottie squealed. "I sure am and proud!" Rico promised. "Say Rico, did you ever tell me where you actually live?" Rico pondered. "I don't think I have." Lottie put her head on his shoulder. "Where do you live?" she asked, gazing into his dark eyes. "At the hotel. I don't have a house yet." he informed. "It must be a tiny room!! Don't you ever get lonely?" Lottie worried. "Sure it's small but it's only me and no one else. I work alone. I get to stay there as long as I'd like. The only condition is, of course pay the rent. It's not cheap but worth it. Someday I'll save enough to buy a house for myself."

"And maybe for someone else if you do get lonely!" Lottie added. They both blushed at the thought of it. "You certainly don't have to be rich to be my man!" Rico laughed. "You don't have to be cool to rule my world, Louisiana Woman."

Rico and Lottie talked with each other all night under the magnolia tree. "It's late!" Lottie exclaimed. "I bet everyone is gone or a wonderin' where I am. Especially Big Daddy." Rico picked up Lottie. "I bet you're still weak. I'll take ya to your room."

"Rico instead of an asshole you thought you were, you're just a big softie!" Rico blushed, "That's enough Louisiana Woman."

"Alright Nebraska Man!"

Rico carried Lottie back to the house. As the wind blew, pink magnolias and black roses swayed along with it. "Charlotte! I was lookin' everywhere for you! Where have you been?" Big Daddy scolded. "I was with my cowboy is all." Lottie replied as her and Rico shared another kiss. "Alright you two, that's enough romance for one night." said Big Daddy. "What is that on your dress?!" Big Daddy exclaimed in horror. Lottie and Rico glanced at the dress. It was blood. "Oh, I just spilled some wine is all!"

"You're daughter is really clumsy." Rico added as he kissed Lottie again.

"Good night Charlotte. I best be hitting the trail now." Rico was about to put Lottie down. "Wait Rico," Lottie stopped him. "How about ya spend the night here for once? Ya can't ride home this late." Rico blushed. "I've been avoiding you long enough. I'll stay." Lottie squealed with joy. "My room is upstairs!" Rico, still holding Lottie close to him, carried her to her room.

The next morning.

Lottie slowly awoke. She felt warm hands run through her hair. "Are we...cured?" she quietly spoke lethargically. "Yeah Charlotte, we're cured." Rico comforted her. She turned her head to see that he was smiling down on her. His arms were tightly wrapped around her. "Go back to sleep, Charlotte." Rico coaxed. Lottie smiled. Suddenly, Stella jumped on the bed and licked Rico's face! "Damnit Stella! Can't you see I want some time with my one and only woman!" Lottie laughed out loud. "She really likes ya!"

"At least she ain't a damn cow!" Rico groused, trying to avoid Stella's loving kisses. "Get her off of me! She's so big!" Lottie giggled, "That's enough, Stella. Give the cowboy some space." Stella jumped off the bed. The birds chirped. Stella ran to the window to bark at them. She accidentally knocked over a small object off the windowsill. It shattered as soon as it hit the floor. "What the hell was that?"

Lottie rushed out of bed. "Oh no," Lottie fretted. "The rose."

"What rose?" Rico inquired as he got up. "The rose you gave me." Lottie replied. "You kept that ugly thing this long?" Rico perplexed. "It's still alive?"

"It is!" Lottie expressed. Lottie held up the rose to show to her new boyfriend. "Roses can't live that long. Why did you keep it? It's just a rose." Lottie laughed at Rico. "I kept it because it was from you! I love you!" Then Lottie kissed Rico on the mouth. "That was nice, Charlotte." Rico professed. "That thing is starting to wilt. Better find a replacement vase or bottle to keep it alive."

Later, Rico had to leave. He promised Lottie he would come to see her more often this time instead of avoiding her. Lottie could never wait for him. She watched him ride into the morning sun. "I'll wait for you my cowboy." Now Lottie had to worry about was throwing out countless trashbags full of magnolias.

**YEE-HAW!!!! IT'S CANON!!!!**** Howdy fellow readers and cowboy lovers. Lottie finally told Rico how she felt and both of them are cured! I hope the twist surprised you. When I was writing the early chapters, I didn't want it to be too obvious that Rico had hanahaki for Charlotte. Surprise! This isn't the last chapter. There's also an epilogue. I'll admit it again. I have too much fun writing this.** **Also** **I want to apologize for not getting this updated in July like I wanted, stuff came up. I'm sure y'all don't want to hear my excuses. ****I also got to see the princess and the frog! I really wish I saw it before I wrote this because I'm 100% sure it would improve the story a lot. Stay tuned for the epilogue. **


	10. The moment at last!

**Epilogue**

Lottie and Rico had been seeing each other whenever they could. They deeply loved each other. When Rico was on his missions, Lottie sent him letters. Rico would reply with telegraphs because he said his handwriting was too messy to read.

"Oh look, Daddy! Rico received my letter again!" It read:

_Dear Charlotte,_

_My horse ran away today. No thanks to those damn outlaws! I walked the hot range all day with my saddle over my shoulder. I wanted to give up and go back to town, but then you came into my mind. The thought of you always give me strength. What I mean by that is because you're so determined. I'm in a different town at the moment by the time you get this. I saw some dresses in your color in the store windows. That got me missing you again. Perhaps I'll visit you once I finally bring that sheep rustler to justice. Stay cute for me!_

_\- Love Rico_

Lottie decided to write back to him.

_Dear Rico,_

_I think you work too hard and too much like Tia. I mean that in the good way. If you're back in town again, I could always be there to cuddle with ya! It's borin' without you! I love hearin' your cowboy tales about the man with no name, Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry and Bass Reeves. I hope the rustler gets what he deserves. You're the best bounty hunter and boyfriend in all the pecos!_

_\- Love Lottie _

A week had passed. Rico picked up Charlotte one afternoon. "Cowboy please tell me where we're goin'!" Lottie begged. "Be patient, Charlotte." Rico reminded. "We've been travelin' this desert for half an hour and you can't tell me where we're goin'? And why did you tell me to bring a spare outfit?"

"You've never been camping before, have you?" Rico surmised. "No?" Lottie replied sheepishly. Rico got off the horse. "Well, here we are." he commented. "I didn't know you were me takin' campin'!" Lottie beamed as she helped herself off of the horse to run into her boyfriend's arms. "Surprise." Rico said as he held Lottie tightly. "I may not sleep in a tent, but sleeping on the ground is much better if you ask me." Rico added as he pulled out blankets from the saddle bags. "Sleepin' on the ground is great!" avowed a voice. A small gray jackrabbit with a missing foot hopped out of the saddle bags. "Howdy y'all!" it greeted. "Lucky Jack!" Lottie exulted. "How did you get here?" Rico badgered. He wasn't happy that a wild animal had stowawayed in his saddle bags while spending time with his girlfriend. "Oh don't be mad pilgram, I knew you were goin' to visit your "Louisiana Woman" and take her camping, but little did you know that you're in coyote country. Yep, coyotes are out and about this time of year. And Rico, I know you don't know much about coyotes. That's why I came along!"

Rico folded his arms. "If I see one, I shoot it down. Now how about you go back home and—" Rico paused as he witnessed Lottie holding Lucky Jack in her arms. "Aww come on Rico darlin', he won't bother us!" Rico sighed, "Fine, just stay away from my woman or I'll keep that other foot of yours as a good luck charm!" he warned. All afternoon until sunset, Lucky Jack helped fetch firewood. Rico did all he could to get a fire started. Lottie was busy changing into an outfit that was appropriate for the occasion. After struggles and patience, the fire was a blaze. "There it is Charlotte! A nice fire! Uh, Charlotte?" Rico called out for her. "Right here, Nebraska Man!" Lottie stepped away from where she had changed. She was in her rodeo outfit. Rico was smitten at the laying his eyes at her. "My boss was right. I gotta pistol packin' mama." Rico wrapped his arms around Lottie. "Woman of mine, I love it when you dress up like that." Rico professed after kissing Lottie. That was interrupted when howling was heard from a distance. "Coyotes."

"We'll be safe right?" Lottie worried. "Yeah." Rico assured. "Those demons are gonna have to get through me before they touch you!" Rico let go of Lottie as he took out his rifle and loaded it as proof and to be prepared if they did run into a coyote. "My knight in the form of a cowboy!" Lottie swooned. "Like Paladin." Rico said as he put away his rifle.

"Paladin? Who's Paladin?" Lottie questioned. "I never told you about Paladin?" Rico marveled. Lottie shook her head. Just then Lucky Jack came back with some firewood. "Sorry I took so long." he panted. Lucky Jack was covered in cactus thorns, claw marks and a rattlesnake was biting on his pegleg. "I got some bandages for that." said Rico. He checked the saddle bags for a first-aid kit. Rico gently pulled out the cactus thorns from the unlucky rabbit. "I feel like Ray and you're Louis." Rico mumbled. "Who are they again?" Lucky Jack asked as he held as still as possible. "Oh my lord!" fangirled Lottie. "You saw my movie!" Rico was embarrassed. "Oh yeah, now I remember! He sure did! He loved it! He would whisper the lyrics of one of the songs under his breath! Rico almost passed out all smitten when someone mentioned your name! He even got—" Lucky Jack spilled. He was muted when Rico covered the animal's mouth with his gloved hand. "Wanna lose that other foot, rabbit!" Rico taunted. "Don't be ashamed honey," Lottie said, kissing Rico on his cheek. "I found myself doin' the same thing!" Rico was still embarrassed. "That's enough Louisiana Woman."

As the sun set, Rico took care of Lucky Jack. Lottie tought herself to keep the fire going. "Thanks partner. I also brought cactus fruit with me." Lucky Jack contributed. "That's nice." Rico grinned. Then his attention was taken to Lottie. "Charlotte, you know about keeping fires alive?" he perplexed. "I just gave it wood." Lottie said. "Ya did a nice job. You can cook right?" Then Lottie started to babble. She knew nothing about cooking. "I got it!" Lucky Jack put the cactus fruit on a stick and then put it next to the fire like roasting marshmallows. "Come on, Charlotte. You haven't eaten all day." Rico sat by the fire then took the cactus fruit and marshmallows on a stick to cook it properly. Lottie followed his steps. She pretended to know what she was doing. "I can't believe you have marshmallows!" Lottie exclaimed.

"There's stuff to make s'mores, too."

"S'mores?"

Rico dropped his marshmallow and Lucky Jack almost choked on his cactus fruit at the shock that Lottie had never had s'more before. "Goddammit, Charlotte!" Rico chastised. He got up and took Lottie by the hand. He led her to the saddle bags as he mumbled to himself. _Did I say somethin' to piss him off?_ Lottie thought. "Hold this." Rico tossed a box of chocolate and gramcrackers to Lottie. "You don't know how to live!" he scolded. Then he led Lottie back to the fire. "Woman, watch closely now." Rico instructed as he sat by the fire and Lottie joined him. "All ya gotta do is cook a marshmallow like you normally would. You know how to do that, right?" Lottie nodded her head nervously with the red showing in her cheeks. "Yeah!" she nervously replied. Rico waited patiently for his marshmallow to cook. "Now when it's done, you take a gramcracker and put chocolate on it." he informed. Lottie did what he said. "Then take your marshmallow and another gramcracker. Squish those together." Lottie was confused with the final step. _Why would you squish it together?_ "Would you look at that!" Rico complimented. "That's what I call fine cooking. You know what, how about I feed you mine?" Rico stuffed his s'more in Lottie's mouth before she could answer. Lottie couldn't believe what she was tasting. "Oh my god! How come they don't sell this in stores." Rico laughed, "If they did that, the cowboy tradition wouldn't be a tradition anymore." Lottie fed her s'more to Rico. "At least you didn't pull that one out of your bra." he jested.

Rico and Lottie fed each other s'mores all night until they both couldn't eat anymore. "Y'all over did it." said Lucky Jack. "The little lady never did anything like this in her life before. Right, Charlotte?" Lottie nodded her head. Rico assumed Lottie was tired and her stomach was hurting from eating too much. He held her close to him. "Will you tell me about Paladin?" she requested with a yawn. "Ok. He was a gunfighter. He stayed at a hotel in San Francisco. Did I mention he was rich? Whenever he read the newspapers about a recent event, Paladin would mail his clients his card. On the card, there was a picture of a chess piece and the words "Have gun, will travel"—" Rico was interrupted by the howling of coyotes.

"Like a bounty hunter, we have guns and we travel. But Paladin was no bounty hunter," Rico continued. "He did good things for the poor. He didn't care if they could pay him or not. His gun was custom made too. He became so popular, folks wrote a song about him. He sure was a knight without armor. That's all I know." Lottie snuggled closer to Rico. "I bet he was gentle like you." Lottie flirted. "He was gentle alright." Lucky Jack got up. "Where are you going?" Rico inquired. "To get more firewood." Lucky Jack quickly replied as he gave Rico a wink. Then he was gone. "It's kinda cold." Lottie spoke softly. Rico gave her his coat. "Lucky Jack will be back soon." he murmured. Howls couldn't be ignored. Lottie hid her face in Rico's coat. She felt safe when she did that. The howls of the far away coyotes struck fear into Lottie. She was uneasy. Sure she had a strong and badass cowboy by her side, but she just couldn't sleep at the fear of being attacked or eaten. Then the craziest idea hit her.

"What was the song like?" Lottie questioned in a whisper. "What song?" Lottie giggled, "About Paladin silly!" Rico blushed. "Charlotte I can't and don't sing. You should know that already!" Lottie looked up at her cowboy. "Then say the lyrics." Rico was already embarrassed. He wanted to tell her no. But Rico couldn't say it to Lottie's innocent eyes looking up at him.

"Ok. Just this once!" At least Lucky Jack wasn't around to hear him. Rico began to whisper to Lottie.

_Paladin, Paladin,_

_Where do you roam?_

_Paladin, Paladin,_

_Far, far from home._

"_Have gun will travel" reads the card of a man._ _A knight without armor in a savage land._ _His fast gun for hire heeds the calling wind._ _A soldier of fortune is the man called Paladin._

_Paladin, Paladin,_

_Where do you roam?_

_Paladin, Paladin,_

_Far, far from home._

_H__e travels on to wherever he must._ _A chess knight of silver is his badge of trust._ _There are campfire legends that the plainsmen spin._

_Of the man with the gun, of the man called Paladin._

_Paladin, Paladin,_

_Where do you roam?_

_Paladin, Paladin,_

_Far, far from home._

_Far from home._

_Far from home. _

Then Lottie was asleep. Rico sighed. He hoped to never do that again. He noticed Lottie had a smile on her face. That made him smile too. "What are you doing to me, Charlotte?" Rico went to sleep.

The next morning.

Lottie found herself in a cowboy's arms. Rico was still asleep. _He does look sort of cute when he's asleep._ Lottie thought in awe. He had a small smile on his face. "Mornin' Miss Charlotte." Lucky Jack started the fire. He was boiling water to make coffee. "How did you—" Lottie stammered. "I have my ways." Lucky Jack replied. "Ya smell somethin'?" Lucky Jack's tail was on fire! "Dangnabbit!" Lucky Jack shouted. Rico woke up startled. "What in blazes?" Lucky Jack was running around in panic to put out the fire on his soft cotton ball tail. "Put it out! Put in out!" he screamed. Rico took his time to get up and help out the rodent. He took Lucky Jack's cup of coffee and poured it on the unlucky rabbit like it was nothing. The liquid was still hot. It burned the critter's skin a bit. "You ain't very lucky are ya, rodent?" Rico snickered. "Very funny, Nebraska Man. Sure I'm always in a pitch, but I had my lucky days." Lucky Jack retorted. "Are you alright, Lucky Jack?" Lottie inquired. "Sure am. Just suffering 1st degree burns is all. My ol' tail has been through everything I've been through, but it still holds together!"

"Eventhough some cows ripped it off." Rico added. "That's enough y'all." Lottie interrupted. "You big mouthed woman." Rico exasperated. "What?" Lottie asked puzzled. Rico walked to where she was standing. "You forgotten something." Rico kissed Lottie on the mouth. "You forgot to kiss me." Lottie laughed. "It's you who forgot to kiss this angel good mornin'!" she corrected. "Then I'll do it again!" Rico boasted as he kiss his spoiled girlfriend like he said he would. Lucky Jack covered his eyes in slight disgust but to also give the pair some privacy. "You look good in my coat." Rico complimented. Lottie just now realized she was still wearing Rico's long brown coat. It was a heavy and big on her. Rico grinned, "It makes you look cuter than you are." Lottie turned pink. "Your messy hair looks cute too!" Rico slightly frowned. "I'll have you know, Louisiana Woman. My hair is not messy! I got the hair of a handsome Prince Charming!" he upheld. Lottie started to mess up Rico's hair. "Just admit it, Nebraska Man. If the real and handsome Prince Charming saw your messy hair, he would shoot you down in a heartbeat!"

"That's enough Louisiana Woman. I better take you home soon. You know how your dad is." Rico turned around to gather his things. Lottie sighed. "Ok... messy hair cowboy!" Rico turned around back too Lottie. Embarrassed and annoyed. Lottie ran away. Rico caught her.

"Got ya bandit!" he held Lottie. They both laughed as Rico spun Lottie around until he fell on his back. They were both ok. They still laughed, until Lottie kissed Rico on the mouth. "I love you!" she said. "I love you too, sweet Charlotte!" Rico breathed as he kissed his woman. Lottie helped herself up and then she helped Rico off the ground. "Uh. Here's your coat." Lottie shyly jabbered as she took off Rico's coat. "It has a lot of dust by the way." she added. "I can't remember the last time I've washed it." Rico casually replied. "Gross! Don't they have washing machines in the west?" Lottie gagged. "Yeah, but not like yours. I keep myself clean, in case you're wondering about that. I never have time to do lady's work because of my job." Rico explained. "Oh. I'm sure someone could help you out like that..." Lottie blushed. "Come on. Let's take you home." After supplies were packed up, he took her home with Lucky Jack riding with them.

As the seasons passed, Lottie and Rico continued to date. Somedays Lottie would let Rico lay his head in her lap as she would make a flowercrown to put on his head. She would then tell him that he was her prince and they would kiss each other in the flower field. On others, Rico would try to impress her with his cowboy ways. He took her to hoedowns eventhough he couldn't dance well. There was also times where he would show her around town better than he did before. Of course Rico would let Lottie ask away at questions and not avoid them all. Sometimes, Annie, his ex, would catch the two together. Rico didn't pay no mind to her anymore. Rico would also sneak away in an abandoned barn just to kiss his new woman. Or teach her to ride horses. Slim, the Willies and Wesley would make fun of him. The cold-hearted and dark Rico was now a soft tender-loving cowboy. At least they didn't call him a coca cola cowboy or drugstore cowboy. Rico couldn't help that he had fallen in love with a woman completely different from him. He loved Charlotte very much. And Charlotte loved him just the same.

When 2 and a half years had passed, something wonderful happened one afternoon. Lottie was getting ready for her cowboy to whisk her away on his horse. "Lottie! Someone's here!" Tianna called from downstairs. Tianna was there to make dinner for Mr. La Bouff because the cook was sick. Lottie rushed downstairs. "Oh Tia you have no idea how much he spoils me!" Lottie gushed. "I know he treats you right." Tianna said as she continued to cut chicken. "That guy is too serious." Travis blurted from the living room as he stuffed himself with chocolate pie. "Travis quit eating the dessert! It's too early! Why don't ya help Mr. La Bouff roll up that garden hose?" Tianna nagged. "Tia you are so motherly." Tianna blushed. There was a knock at the door. Lottie rushed over to open it. "Howdy, Louisiana Woman." Rico greeted as he tipped his hat to Charlotte. Lottie was about to jump in his arms. Stella beat her to it. Rico fell on the ground as Stella happily barked and licked Rico. "Damnit Stella! Charlotte control your dog! I already got a skiddish animal on my hands!" Lottie just laughed. Stella stopped licking Rico. The bounty hunter helped himself up and dusted himself off. "I missed you!" Lottie exclaimed. "I miss you everyday." Rico blushed. Then he picked up Lottie bridal style like always and took her to Buck, who was waiting outside. "Love birds!" Buck playfully teased. "Shut it you crazy horse!" Rico snapped. "Let me guess, the other horse was tired out?" Lottie guessed. "Yep. Skiddish here is the only horse the sheriff had on him." Rico replied in annoyance. Buck rolled his eyes. "He's got it crazy for ya, little lady!"

"Really?" Lottie shouted. "Charlotte, I told you that horse is plum crazy!" Rico articulated. He then helped Lottie upon the smartmouthed horse. "Oh Rico, remember when you and me were out ridin'?" Lottie asked in recalling her nostalgic romance. "Yeah," Rico replied. In his tone, he seemed very fond of the memorie. Rico helped himself on Buck. "I think you might like where I'm taking you." he said. "Where would that be?" Lottie curiously asked as she was flapping her hands excitedly. "It's a surprise." Rico noted sleekly. Lottie hugged Rico as they left the mansion behind. "I love your mysterious unpredictable ways." she sighed romantically. Of course Lottie couldn't see it. Rico turned pink and broke a sweat. "And I love you and that sweet personality of yours." he mumbled a bit.

Later

The pair had arrived at a gazebo near the bayou. Lottie was delighted. It was so fancy and high-class. She never expected her boyfriend would do something like this. "You surprise me everyday, cowboy!" Lottie exclaimed. That was also what she loved about him. He was full of surprises. That was his charm. You'd never know what he'd do next. "I don't know about that, Charlotte." Rico doubted. He held her hand as he led her to the gazebo. There was a well set table with a fancy tablecloth over it. Being a gentleman, Rico seated Lottie. Lottie giggled. "This is so much fun!" she chirped. "Wait here." Rico told her as he left her for a moment. Rico came back with a box. "I hope like cupca—" As Rico opened the box, the cupcakes were smushed. "Son of a—! I knew they would be like this if I put them in the saddle bags!" Lottie took out a pink cupcake. The icing was raspberry flavored and the cake was dark-chocolate with strawberry filling inside. There was white flower shaped sprinkles on the treat. "It's not about the looks, it's about the taste!" Lottie beamed as she stuffed her face with her cupcake, getting icing and the strawberry filling all over her mouth. "Thanks, Charlotte. I can't really cook. I got these at the bakery in town. I'm glad you like them." he said as he wiped the frosting off of her mouth in the gentle way. Rico picked out a cupcake with a very dark shade of blue icing, topped off with strawberry syrup. It was also chocolate and had a raspberry filling inside. It had no sprinkles. Only a white wrapper with red roses printed on it.

Time passed with the two chatting and spoiling themselves with rich sweets. "Um. Charlotte. There's something very important I must tell you." Rico said. He was serious about it. "What is it about?" Lottie nervously smiled. "Listen close, ok? I want this to be a sercet between you and me for now." Lottie was anxious to know what it was. Rico only looked at her with his intimidating eyes. _What does he have to tell me? Was it something I did? Is it something about him?_ Lottie questioned herself in thought as her stomach churned. "Charlotte, eversince I've met you, you've taught me how to smile, laugh, care, how to be kind to others. Those are things I could never do or teach myself." Rico began as he reached for something in his coat. "I never felt joy like this eversince I was with my ex. When I was with Annie, that was fake love. But this is real love. The only real love I've felt for you and you only..." He paused right there to take out whatever it was from his coat. Rico got out of his chair. He knelt down in front of Lottie. He took her hand. The item that he was almost hiding from her was a box.

"Will you be my Angeline?"

He confidently asked as he opened the box to reveal a ring. Rico put it on Lottie's ring finger. Lottie was already getting emotional. "YES!" she shouted. "Of course I'll marry you!" She jumped in his arms as tears ran down her face. Both were on the white wooden floor exchanging kisses. "I love you Charlotte La Bouff!" Rico confessed as he held his fiancee tightly and close. "I love you Rico... whatever your last name is!" They continued to kiss like never before.

Lottie didn't believe it. Her childhood dream was finally coming true! She was getting married! Married to a cowboy! For real this time and not like what happened in her movie. She didn't care if he was royalty or not. It was the man she fell in love with. Lottie did learn she couldn't always get what she wanted. Eudora made her dress. Tianna prepared the food. Big Daddy, Rico and Alameda Slim helped pay for everything. Rico went on missions to hunt outlaws for bounty like he usually did to pay for the wedding. He never rested. Lottie and Rico could never wait patiently to see each other until the special day would come.

Until it finally did. Lottie had her hair in a bun with pink flowers in her hair. Her dress was a mix of white, pink and a little green. It also had a bow with a long ribbon that looked almost like a flower. Lottie stayed in her dressing room. She felt like having a mental breakdown. She was happy to finally get married to someone she loved. She was so uneasy at the same time. The last "wedding" was a catastrophe. "TIA WHAT IF HE LEAVES ME AT THE ALTER? WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS? WHAT IF—" Tianna hushed Lottie. "Lottie, none of that is gonna happen! Rico loves you! Quit thinkin' the worst and get yourself together!" Tianna wiped a tear from Lottie's cheek. "You're getting married! There's no need to cry!" she consoled in the motherly way. "Cowboys do make great husbands after all." Tianna fixed Lottie's hair. Big Daddy opened the door. "Charlotte, we're ready for ya." he spoke softly. "It's show time." Lottie affirmed. She fixed her dress to make her breasts look big. Tianna gave Lottie the bouquet from her wedding. Lottie did caught it when Tianna married Naveen. "He's gonna love ya." said Tianna. Lottie took a deep breath.

She stepped outside the dressing room. She made her way to the aisle. The music was played by Louis the alligator. Everyone, including most of Lottie's relatives were here. They couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Rico softly smiled at her. He still had his hat on with a white fancy tuxedo. The only thing that stood out was the black rose. Big Daddy looked like he was about to cry as his precious daughter was now grown up and getting married. Tianna, Holli, Aurora, Thumbelina, Odette, Belle and Snow White were the bride's mates. Alameda was the best man with Mr.Weasley, Sheriff Sam Brown and Junior at his side. Lottie was finally at the alter with her man. "Well I'll be! Miss Lottie finally got herself a pistol packin' papa!" Mama Odie exclaimed as she took out a bible. "Dear loved ones," Mama Odie began. "We're gathered here today in holy matrimony to see these two express their love for each other. To take care of each other, heal one another, celebrate one other. Today Charlotte La Bouff and Rico..."

"Um, dearie, what's your last name?" Mama Odie inquired. "Not even I know that, but Rico is fine." Rico replied. "Alright then." Mama Odie continued. "These two are to get married. Now, do you Rico, take Charlotte La Bouff to be your wife? To protect, love, care, heal and be by her side until death?" Rico did not hesitate. "I do!" he proclaimed. "Now do you, Charlotte La Bouff, take Rico to be your handsome husband? To protect, love, care, heal and be by his side until de—"

"I do!" Lottie shouted on top of her lungs. "Ok! Now if someone would hand us the rings!" Phil Willie ran up to the bride and groom with a pillow that held the rings. Everyone tried to hold in their laughter. "Phil," said Alameda. "Why in blazes are you dressed in a bear costume!?" he roared. "Because y'all picked me to be the ring bearer!" Phil explained with a grin on his face. Rico took the rings and a silver coin that was on the pillow. He knelt down. "Put this in you're shoe." he said. "Why?" Lottie questioned with a giggle. "It's a cowboy tradition where when someone gets married, the bride must have a coin in her shoe when everyone brings gifts of good luck to the newly wedds. You must keep it for the whole ceremony." Lottie allowed Rico to take her right shoe off and put the coin in it. He then put the shoe back on her right foot like in Cinderella. Next, Rico put on his ring on his finger. He took the other. "With this ring, I'd be wed!" he said as he slid the ring on Lottie's finger. "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you cowboy and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Mama Odie concluded, closing the bible shut. Lottie jumped in Rico's arms and covered him in kisses. Everyone cheered and even Sam shot his gun with a yee-haw. The cowboys threw their hats in the air. Everyone clapped their hands.

Lottie threw the bouquet behind her. The single ladies pushed each other out of the way to catch it. The bouquet landed in Holli's arms. Holli wasn't even paying attention. She blushed at the fact it would be her turn to get married. She glanced over at Thumbelina, who was distracted playing with Rusty and Stella. "Someday." Holli whispered under her breath as she blushed a bit and hid her face. Rico and Lottie joined hands. They ran out of the church as birdseed was thrown at them. Rico saddled up his horse. He and Lottie rode away into the sunset to celebrate the rest of the ceremony at a barn where everyone would dance, eat cake and bring gifts.

"Alright now. Big smiles!" Mr.Wesley adjusted his camera. It took him a while because he was so short and had to stand on a stool. "Are ya gonna smile this time for our wedding photo, Rico?" Lottie hinted that she wanted him to smile just this once at this special time. "Woman of mine, I don't smile." Rico confirmed. "Damn! The camera isn't working! Hold on you guys. And keep that pose!" Wesley demanded. "Come on honey," coaxed Lottie. "I love your sweet smile! Quit stallin'!" Rico remained the way he was. "You asked for it cowboy!" Lottie kissed Rico. He couldn't help but smile. There was a white flash. "That's a keeper!" Wesley revealed the picture. Rico did smile in the photo. Wesley laughed. "And you got a kiss mark on your cheek too! I'm showin' this to the guys!" The little man ran away. "Wesley if you show that photo, I'll make sure another crazy horse knocks you out again!" Rico chastised as he ran after Wesley. "Alright y'all," announced Tianna. "How about we eat cake instead of chasin' each other around the farm over a photo?"

Tianna had prepared a 7 tiered cake that she and Naveen had made themselves. "It's whipped white frosting, with black edible flowers that taste like licorice. Rico, Lottie told me you liked black licorice. There's also sugar sprinkles and red velvet for the cake. Gluten-free and peanut-free if any of y'all have a food allergy." Tianna described with pride. "I hope it's just what you two pictured." Naveen disclosed as he almost broke a sweat. Lottie was already digging in. "I think I'm gettin' a toothache." There was plenty of cake to go around. "For once I don't mine putting a flower in my mouth." Rico shared as he took a bite out of the edible flowers. Lottie started to feed Rico her piece of cake. "Woman—" Rico said as he chewed. "What are you trying to do to me?" Lottie continued to feed her new husband like a baby. "This is what couples do right?" she hinted.

"Don't tell me you're gonna stuff that cake in your bra." he chuckled. Rusty playfully chased Stella. She ran under Lottie's feet causing her to fall on the floor. "Charlotte!" Rico was about to help his wife when Rusty ran after Stella. Rusty unintentionally knocked Rico down as he ran by him. Rico fell on top of Lottie by accident. Lottie giggled as she was met face to face with Rico. He laughed with her too. They helped each other up. Sam ran after his dog. "Terribly sorry M-miss Charlotte— I mean Mrs. La Bouff. Or Mrs— Whatever Rico's last name is." Sam apologetically stammered and taking his hat off in respect. "Don't worry about it! I think Rusty has it for Stella!" Lottie conjectured. "Come back here you lovely bright star!" Rusty flirted. "Ya gotta catch this outlaw dog first!" Stella smiled as she ran from the orange hound.

When someone decided it was that time to dance, Louis and Alameda took the liberty of playing music. Rico danced with Lottie all night. "Honey, I gotta ask you somethin'," Lottie uttered as Rico spun her around. "Why were folks starrin' at us when you and me were together?"

"Well Charlotte, a high class lady of your kind seen with someone like me is considered unlady-like and unproper. Like I said before. You deserve a prince, not a cowboy." Rico Conceded. "But I don't need a prince to be happy. I got you. You're the man I fell in love with."

"Charlotte, no words can describe what a woman you are." he breathed. "No words can describe what a man you are! Except handsome, knowledgeable, brave and mysterious as you are." Lottie stated. "After all we've been through, there is nothing that will come between us." Rico added. He held Charlotte tight and raised her in the air like those fancy dances he learned from Slim.

"My Louisiana Woman!"

"My Nebraska Man!"

Lottie and Rico finally had their happy ending. The dark beginning was all forgotten. This overwhelming joyful night was cherished by the both of them. Who knows what would happen next in their lives. That wasn't important now. They were together, married and happy. It would stay like that until death do them part.

**The End.**

**It's officially here everybody! They are married! Another happy ending like your average Disney movie! I'm sorry this took so long. I couldn't decide what I wanted to keep and what I wanted to scratch out. Writing is hard, ok?**** Just to make it clear, Rico was never singing The Ballad of Paladin. He was just whispering the lyrics because he can't sing. The song is from the western TV show, Have Gun - Will Travel from 1959. Rico was so-called singing the full version of the song, sung by Johnny Western. I highly recommend the show if you love vintage culture or westerns. I don't own the song, show or movies mentioned in here. Another reminder, Jujubee-Edits on you tube and tumblr gets credit because part of this was inspired off of his videos and edits. He gave me permission to write this story too.** **Thanks Jujubee for letting me write it. I hope you enjoyed reading while I enjoyed writing. ****Have a nice evening and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
